Behind those eyes
by senx2
Summary: Sakura was a strong spirited sixteen years old college student who works as a nightclub waitress then becomes someone's mistress was not what she really wanted.Love seeks her but are they true love? Bad languages, limes and violence! COMPLETED.
1. Zero Nightclub

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love?

Chapter One: Zero Nightclub

"Out, Out, OUT!"

The scary-looking landlord threw Sakura's luggage out of the door and slammed the door hard in her face. Sakura began banging on the door in protest. "Hey! It's only late for a month; I'll pay up soon. Honest!"

"Its not just one month, it's five months! Five months without any rent paid. You have been living for free, girl," The landlord shouted through the door, eager to attend to more significant duties.

"My parents have left a sum in your hands, right? It should be enough until I graduate," Sakura said persistently and continued banging on the door until her hand was becoming a pink shade.

"Your parents, still want to talk about them huh? They did not even leave any money behind. Didn't you know they owed the loan sharks' money? That's why they decided to end their lives in a car accident!" The landlord yelled, irritated, her voice becoming increasingly sharper by the second.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Her parents lied to her. She thought they really died in an accident. She never thought that they would fake the whole thing and just leave her without any money. Her damn fucking parents.

No matter how hard she refused to believe the landlord's words, they explained why there were strange noises at their old home and the paint on their front door and why she was being packed away to stay here alone. Her parents just kept saying they were overseas. It was all bullshit.

Sakura picked up her luggage and walked out of the grey building. She was not going to look back. She would still continue her college studies and maybe she would apply for a job with reasonable pay. She had gotten fired at her bakery job.

But first, she now required a new place to stay and a place to change out of her uniform. Her uniform consisted of a black-collared pinafore and was white on the sleeves. Her skirt was below knee length. She wanted to buy a longer skirt but there was just not enough money to afford it.

Sakura Haruno, a bubbling 16 year-old girl who studied at Monichiwa College.

A very inactive adolescent when it came to sports but a very active girl when it came to studies. She was not overly smart but she was hardworking and she disliked receiving grades lower than the students in her class.

She was not exactly open and so only had a few friends. One of her best friend's was Ino. Sakura's waist-length pink hair was pulled back into two pigtails. She was quite pretty as her skin was fair but she seldom smiled.

Sakura swept her emerald eyes across the street in search for the nearest phone booth, having decided to call Ino. Ino knew what to do best in these kinds of situations.

The phone rang for a long time; the monotonous ringing was beginning to give Sakura a headache. _Wasn't Ino at home?_ Just as Sakura was about to hook the phone back into place, Ino had picked up the receiver.

"Hey Ino," Sakura spoke in a relieved voice. She counted herself lucky that she did not put down the phone as she already slotted in the money and it would have been a complete waste.

She heard some noises in the background. She heard Ino moaned followed by kissing noises. _What happened to her?_ Then slowly, Ino's voice was back on the line.

"So sorry Sakura, Shikamaru was getting on my nerves," She stopped and Sakura made out distinct noises of Ino wrestling with Shikamaru.

Then Ino panted back into the phone, "Sorry, so what's up?"

"Ino, I've been kicked out my house! I have no place to go to. Can I stay at your place?" Sakura asked in earnest, knotting her fingers together out of anxiousness.

But Ino's reply resulted in disappointment.

"Sorry no can do, lately Shikamaru has been hanging around here."

"Oh…"

Again, Ino paused and then came back. "But guess what, Shikamaru said his friend's nightclub is hiring some waitresses and the pay is good too. He also mentioned that there's an old building where rooms can be rented. It's just opposite the nightclub. Oh ya, the nightclub is called "Zero". Good luck, girlfriend!" And with that, Ino put down the receiver, accompanied by the familiar dial tone.

_Ino is sure cozy with her one-month boyfriend. Wonder whether she is going serious this time._ _And nightclub? Did she say nightclub?_ Sakura was only at the tender age of 16 and had no plans on working in those kinds of places but she guessed she had no other choice. She was really desperate.

The 16-year-old decided to visit the old building opposite the nightclub first. She was not greeted with a very pleasant sight as the building was extremely dull and the signboard was falling off. "Happiness," it read.

She went in and approached an old lady who was occupying herself by swatting flies at the counter.

"Hi, I would like to rent a room," Sakura bowed politely.

The old lady looked up and replied, "It will be 400 dollars per month and your lucky room will be…………….. A-18."

She quickly passed Sakura the room key and went back to swatting flies, opening a magazine as she did so. Sakura took the key and went off to find A-18; she wondered where the fuck it was. The corridors were so dusty and some of the doors had their signs missing.

She saw a room, A-17 and figured that her room should be right adjacent to it.

As she twisted the door knob the door was not locked to her surprise.

Though, as the door swung open, she heard some disturbing moans and then set her eyes on 2 men partially naked with a girl. Out of sheer embarrassment, she abruptly slammed the door and apologized loudly, hoping that they would hear it.

That room must have been A-19 and the one opposite must be A-18. Luckily it was locked and when she stepped into the room, the TV had an A-18 sign on it. She sighed in relief and set her things aside.

The bubblegum-haired teenager collapsed on the bed. She found it to her distaste as the mattress was not really bouncy, it was hard. And as she lay down with the door closed, she still heard some noises from next door.

_Was this some kind of prostitutes' place? That girl must be indecent_.

Just as Sakura was slowly closing her eyes, the door opened without warning and in stepped two guys who she vaguely recognized and realized they were from the opposite room.

She was startled and her cheeks turned pink because when she was sleeping, her skirt had folded out, revealing her white underwear.

The two guys seemed quite happy. One of them said, "Hey, don't go barging into some other peoples' room again." He finished, his fist on the door.

Sakura was shocked. They did see her and before she could reply the male had bid his farewell.

"Ciao." They left her room without even bothering to close the door.

_Oh man_. Sakura was melting. Those guys actually noticed her and they were talking to her. Guys like them. They were quite hot with and without their clothes.

One had dark raven hair and the other had golden hair. They seemed like hooligans but their outfits were kind of cool.

If only she could stare at them again, she would melt into a bucket of water.

_Get out of your head, Sakura. _She snapped out of her reverie and decided to change and apply for a job at the Zero nightclub.

Sakura changed into an entirely different set of clothes which comprised of a black tank top with a white tank top underneath it and a cute pleated skirt. She had no other nice seductive clothes for that nightclub.

She came out of the rundown building and right across from her stood Zero nightclub. It was easy to spot as it had one big signboard with Zero on it decorated with bright neon lights and two sweet schoolgirls.

Sakura almost became sick from what she was getting into, but knew she must bear with it. For her future, for her studies, she could do it!

The 16-year-old went into the nightclub with apprehension; luckily it had not opened yet. It looked new. _Must have been around for like a week only._

She spotted a young blonde lady in her twenties, and approached her. Sakura mustered her best smile but before she could say anything, the lady had asked, "Do you want to work here?"

Sakura was delighted. She could not bear the embarrassment of asking for a job in a place like this. She agreed right away, nodding gratefully.

"Great, we sure could use you here. Are you sixteen and above?" The lady enquired casually.

Sakura nodded in reply.

"Good. I'm Tsunade, the assistant manager. We have only been open for one week and if we want to meet the records, we must have enough girls working here. So your pay will be 1000 dollars per month," She said matter-of-factly and began to pick at her manicured finger nails.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. _1000 dollars!_ Not only could she pay her rent at Happiness but her study fees too. She could also buy herself lots of nice clothes. Sakura smiled at the prospect and nodded her head again, rather excitedly this time. This was getting too awesome.

"So would you like to be a bunny girl, nurse or school girl?"

Sakura was confused at the assistant's words and then chose schoolgirl. Tsunade riffled through a large pile of outfits sitting beside her and handed Sakura a schoolgirl outfit. "This will be your uniform for this job. Your hours are 6pm-12pm. So right now…" the blonde-haired woman glared at the clock, "You change into this and place your clothes in the locker located in the employee's room. Be fast, we are opening soon."

Sakura nodded quickly and set off at once to change into the given outfit.

_Oh my god!_ Sakura shrieked at what she was holding out before her. It was a low cut pinafore with laces at the collar and the sleeve was ripped. The skirt was pleated and very short, it only covered one third of her thigh.

But for the sake of money, she had no other option but to wear it. It was only a few years before she graduated and then she would be able to get a better job. Not that difficult, huh?

After changing into the clothes, Sakura found that the small top exposed a bit of her breasts but luckily her white bra would probably cover it and as for her legs, her legs looked quite nice. They were fair and thin.

As she came out of the employee's changing room she came face to face with a girl standing outside. She was the exact girl she saw when Sakura had accidentally walked into room A-19 back at Happiness.

The mature-looking teenager had short blue hair, 5 piercings on each ear and a nose stud. She looked startled from Sakura's sudden appearance, but as Sakura walked past her, she said in a soft tone, "Be careful tonight, be very careful…"

Before Sakura could ask her why, she had gone to change her clothes.

Sakura didn't bother to care less or more. She placed the clothes she owned in the locker and then walked out of the room with an air of confidence.

It was 6.05pm. Now, it was time for her to get serious. She had exactly 5 hours and 55 minutes before she was knocked off. What could be so tough? Her job was just to serve drinks and clear the cups.

As she weaved her way around the room, busying herself at various tables, she only saw a few girls working.

_Guess this place is really in need of workers._

They wore nurse and bunny girl outfits. _Doesn't the school girl outfit seem more decent?_

Sakura walked around, serving some customers. They seemed nice but then as the time drew on, the people started to become drunk and she could feel hands on her butt. Sakura gasped and gulped in disgust.

She backed off hurriedly and went to clear the cups at other tables. A girl wearing a nurse outfit came and made conversation with the rather shocked Sakura.

"The customers are like that. Hope you are fine with that."

Sakura nodded for lack of anything to say and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Ten-Ten," She said over the din. Ten-Ten looked pretty cute in her outfit and her almond hair was done up in a Chinese style. _Nice._

"I'm Sakura. I'm new here." Sakura smiled again.

Ten-Ten laughed lightly. "Can see that, anyway good luck and… be careful tonight," She warned in a hushed tone and walked away to serve some new customers.

_Why does everyone keep telling me to be careful tonight? Is there going to be a dismissal tonight? _She hoped she wasn't the one getting fired.

Sakura was in the process of putting away some cups when she noted two hot guys. The exact same guys that were from A-19 and who came into her room unannounced.

_Are_ _they looking for that blue-haired girl?_

She observed them sitting down at a vacant table and calling to Tsunade. Sakura decided not to care so much; she still had two more hours before she was knocked off.

Just as she was getting the drinks, Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see the assistant manager behind her.

"You're off," Tsunade said.

"What? Why? Am I being fired?" Sakura was bewildered and checked around to see if anyone was looking in her direction.

"Nope, the big bosses just want to spend their time with you," She replied coolly and she gestured to the two males sitting by the table Sakura was looking at earlier.

"They are the bosses of Zero and if you do not go, you will be fired."

Tsunade's voice had a final tone to it.

Sakura couldn't believe it. They were so young and yet they were bosses of this nightclub. She put down the drinks and went to them, feeling nervous.

After what seemed like ages, Sakura finally arrived at the table, a bit shaken by the fact that the bosses wanted to see her. They looked so hot. It's different when you are given the privilege to look so closely and get an eyeful.

"Isn't she that rude girl from before, Sasuke?" The blonde-haired boy humored with a smirk.

Sasuke peered at Sakura with interest, drinking in her features. "Ya, extremely rude, spoiling our fun with Hinata." The raven-haired boy had a grin on his face.

"Why don't you sit down, girl?" Naruto smiled deviously and patted at a spot beside him.

Sakura was hyperventilating now and sat down at the edge of the sofa with wary eyes. She was scared and was aware she looked it too.

The pair burst out laughing. "Isn't she the cutest thing, Naruto?" Sasuke glanced at the golden-haired boy as he said this. Sakura shifted a bit closer towards them. She was not going to be the butt of their jokes.

"Exactly, with that cute school girl outfit… man… must thank Tsunade for designing it." Naruto reached out at Sakura's face and tried to touch it. Sakura immediately pushed his hand away and felt her cheeks heating up.

"Hey…" Sakura maintained a stern tone and gave her attention to the table top.

"Oh look… she's fierce," Sasuke laughed in mockery.

Naruto tried to brush his hand past Sakura's face, and before she could do anything he landed his hand on her neck, tightening his grip around it.

"Argg…" Sakura struggled to breathe and felt her eyes watering out of anger and fear.

"Listen girl, don't try to be rude to us," Naruto glared into her emerald eyes. He released her and left Sakura trying to catch her breath. Sasuke smirked in amusement.

He and Naruto were immersed in conversation when Sakura, blinded by anger grabbed a cup of water and splashed it over them. She was fuming.

Tsunade noticed the commotion and hurried over. "Bosses, I am deeply sorry… she is ill-mannered… I will take her in hand."

Sakura stood up to look at the clock; appearing calmer than a few moments ago. Tsunade stared at her warningly, "Sakura, you will get fired…"

She was interrupted by Sasuke. "She's okay. We'll keep her here." He smirked at the pink-haired adolescent as he said this.

"Fine… okay…" Tsunade said carefully and went back to her post. As Sakura followed her in retreat, she looked back and said curtly, "I don't appreciate your help, suckers!"

Naruto and Sasuke grinned. _Sakura_, this name kept appearing in their minds.


	2. Thank you

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love?

Chapter Two: Thank You

Sakura went as far away from Sasuke and Naruto as possible and poured drinks for some customers. But she could still feel the two guys staring at her, giving her annoying funny looks.

She ignored them completely and went to collect some drinks when Ten-Ten appeared and nudged her on the elbow.

"Girl, I can't believe it. You are actually standing up for yourself… oh man…"

Sakura was quite taken aback by the remark. _Don't the girls stand up for themselves?_ _They let people push them around?_ She grabbed the cleaning cloth hanging by her waist and wiped down the glasses she was holding.

"Naruto and Sasuke are the baddest boys in the whole of Konoha. They usually fire the girl if they find her rude or snotty. You are the first girl whom they can't take their eyes off," Ten-Ten averted her gaze from Sakura to the few workers surrounding them and continued, "Now you know why this nightclub has so little girls. No one would dare to disobey them."

Sakura stole a glance at the two guys and they waved at her, both had a grin on their faces. She quickly turned back before letting them see she had blushed.

Sakura looked up at Ten-Ten and said in understanding, "I see… though how come you and that blue-haired girl keep telling me to beware tonight huh?"

Ten-Ten's expression became serious and her tone changed. "Do you really want to know?"

Sakura nodded rather eagerly in interest, neglecting the drinks.

"Okay, well the thing is…" Ten-Ten turned a salmon shade and said reluctantly, "They usually bed the new girl that works here and if you disobey them, you will be fired."

"What!" Sakura refused to accept this as true and took a moment to compose herself. "So…you…" she stammered, Sakura was also shy on private matters, but fortunately for her she did not have to finish.

"Yes… I had no choice… the pay here is good so I just did it but hey, they prefer virgins more and thankfully for me, I lost mine when I was around your age," Ten- Ten spoke in a rushed voice.

Sakura was still a virgin and she definitely had no plans of losing it at this age.

"Why is it that nobody dares to disobey them?" Sakura asked, trying to change the topic.

"They are rich, Naruto and Sasuke are close friends almost like brothers. They are also skilled and they are hot, aren't they? Well, just beware and once you are knocked off, go home from the back door, they usually wait at the lounge nearer to the entrance."

Ten-Ten carried her drinks and gave Sakura a just-relax pat on her shoulder as she walked off.

Sakura was still dazzled as she noticed the drinks still in her grasp. She also hadn't noticed that a familiar looking blue-haired girl was standing in front of her.

"Hey… Sakura," the girl said politely.

Sakura jumped at the unexpected voice and snapped back to reality. "Hey."

_How did she know my name?_

"I'm Hinata," she put out her hand, locking her gaze with Sakura's.

Sakura smiled at the friendly gesture and shook it lightly.

"You're cute, that's why they can't keep their eyes off you."

Sakura shrugged, deciding on whether she should feel flattered or not. "Oh…"

"Sakura-chan, I must warn you about something…" Hinata sounded serious and she lowered her voice, "The nightclub battle just started, you must be careful, okay? Try not to loiter around the dark alley at night."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Hinata placed her hand on Sakura's mouth before she could utter a word.

"The boys will try something nasty tonight, you must be careful, okay?" Hinata gave her an almost comforting and pitying look before walking away.

Sakura's mouth was still half open and then she figured out the message behind the fellow worker's words. Hinata was also new around so she must have obeyed them and bed them. This explained what she was doing this afternoon.

Thinking of it made Sakura grossed out. She wouldn't even flip a page of any teen magazine if it had an exposing lady plastered on the cover.

She looked at the clock, 1 more minute until midnight. Sakura was glad the worst was over for tonight but then remembered Ten-Ten's and Hinata's warnings.

Sighing, she sneaked to the staff's changing room. She happily got out of the flimsy outfit and placed it in her locker.

Sakura decided to leave by the back door silently just as Ten-Ten had advised.

She tiptoed to the back door and crept out. Once she stepped out of the nightclub into the night, she heaved a sigh and breathed in the refreshing air.

If only she could be this lucky everyday, but as she faced the alley, she felt an odd sensation rising within her. It was cold and quite dark.

The street lamps were broken and there was not a single person there. She walked swiftly, surveying her surroundings. It was a fifteen minute walk back to the Happiness inn.

As Sakura continued walking onwards into the alley, she accidentally kicked an aluminium can and once the clatter subsided, she heard some fighting noises from afar.

_Oh gosh, this is not good_. She hid behind a large stone block which covered her almost completely from view and peeked over the rough stone into the darkness. She saw a shadowed figure which was the split image of Sasuke, but an older one. Sakura squinted to also see a tall masked man and a red haired man who looked to be her age.

They were mocking Naruto and Sasuke, their hands crushing their fingers. Sakura could feel their pain instantly. She gasped softly. The split image of Sasuke ran his eyes over Sakura.

At once, his intimidating and vivid red eyes obliterated the boulder in a flash and his ruby orbs moved Sakura towards his legs with unbelievable force. Sakura did not dare to meet his eyes which were filled with unmistakable pain and hatred.

Naruto and Sasuke witnessed the scene, not knowing what he would do to Sakura.

He raised his hand and touched her cold face. He hissed softly, "You better stay out of this."

Sakura wanted to dodge and swipe his unwelcome hand away but his presence froze her every movement. She only looked at him fearfully, wishing he would remove his hand.

Naruto shouted suddenly, "Hey, keep your dirty hand away from her."

Sasuke helped the blonde get up and they both glared at him with dislike.

"Silly fool, she must be your waitress," The tall masked man mumbled.

"I'll show you what I can do to her," The splitting image of Sasuke smirked.

He threw Sakura to the wall, and pinned her tightly with his toned arms.

"I want you to quit their nightclub and join ours."

Sakura responded deafly to his words and struggled with his grip, but the force on her was tremendous. Naruto pulled him away and fought with him furiously, he was enduring the pain. Sakura collapsed and a glass bottle pierced her knee, she felt the blood trickling slowly through her hand.

Sasuke hurried over and carried her in a bridal style. Naruto immediately joined them and rode his BMW away.

Sakura looked at the blood flowing from her knee, the opening was rather deep. She gritted her teeth; she could not bear the pain.

They arrived at the inn in record time and Sakura tried to limp out only to fall down and be carried by Sasuke again. He carefully lifted her up and brought her to her room.

Sakura stared at him, he looked so grave and there was blood flowing from his hand. He placed her gently on the hard bed.

Naruto came in, looking around the room, taking in its size. "Small place you have here, eh?"

He made himself comfortable on the bed. There were no chairs in the room, only a bed, a small cupboard, a small fridge and one small TV. Sakura had no energy to talk back. Naruto grabbed some ice cubes and wrapped them loosely in a wet towel.

Sasuke carefully removed the shattered glass from Sakura's knee which was becoming quite swollen. She screamed in pain and held onto the bed sheets tightly. Naruto used the wet, cold towel and gently wiped the cut. It pricked at first then slowly Sakura felt much better. The blood had stopped flowing.

Sakura looked at the both of them and muttered a quick "Thank you."

Sasuke's eyes met hers and he grinned. "What did you just say?" He teased. Sakura blushed and tried to talk loudly, she didn't want them to know she was shy. "Did I say anything?… Huh… you must have heard wrongly."

"I thought I just heard a helpless girl say something like THANK YOU?" Sasuke spoke the last two words particularly loudly for effect and stared into her emerald eyes. Sakura flushed a deeper tone of pink.

"Stop teasing her, you jerk," Naruto pushed Sasuke lightly. Sakura discovered that the both of them had bleeding arms. "Hey… isn't it painful?" She pointed to their arms in concern.

Naruto smiled, "It doesn't hurt as long as you are next to me." He had a perverted expression on his face. Sakura pushed him away hastily.

"Ouch, ouch." Naruto and Sasuke faked the pain and gestured to their arms.

"Hey girl, we helped you, so shouldn't you at least help bandage us?"

Sakura argued back, "Hey, I was not doing anything wrong and yet I got beaten up."

She reached for the new towel as it had dropped to the floor and she bent down to retrieve it.

As she bent over, she unknowingly revealed a bit of her back. Sasuke grinned mischievously and tried to touch it but Sakura got up before he could and eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Just trying to help you get the towel, it doesn't pay to be kind eh?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura made use of the towel by wiping the blood off Naruto and Sasuke's arms. They were eyeing her with lust in their eyes. Sakura who was oblivious to this got some bandages and bandaged their arms neatly.

"There, feeling better now?" Sakura smiled sweetly and then she realized that what she did was wrong.

Naruto pinned her down on the bed lightly and blew cold air towards her face. Sasuke caressed her soft pink hair.

"Hey," Sakura muttered and pushed them away from her.

"You know you want this," Naruto smirked and grabbed her wrist to pull her towards him.

"No, I never hoped for this," Sakura snarled and swept her hand away.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her slim waist and hugged her from behind, rubbing his head against her back.

"Stop that!" Sakura demanded and got up quickly. In a second, she fell back and her leg began bleeding again. Naruto got the towel and wiped the blood away.

"I told you not to move around. See, you injure yourself unintentionally," Naruto laughed and made sure her wound would not open again.

Sakura looked at them, how could she forget Ten Ten and Hinata's advice?

These guys were out on taking her virginity.

"Don't you guys need to go back?" She said suddenly and pointed to the wall clock. It was already 1 am and she had school tomorrow.

"No, we can sleep here, right?" Sasuke and Naruto exchanged grins.

"No, there's not enough room anyway and I have school tomorrow so can you guys please leave?" Sakura begged them.

"School? How old are you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at them, "I'm only… sixteen."

"Wow, we thought you were eighteen," Naruto exclaimed in surprise and ruffled his hair.

"Well, I look mature for my age. So please leave," Sakura faked a smile.

"We want to make sure you're okay," Naruto spoke in an innocent voice.

"I'm fine. A small cut like this won't get me down," She laughed in reply and straightened her clothes.

"I wonder who this fool is who screamed like hell just now and wouldn't let go of the bed sheets," Sasuke said jokingly.

"Okay… okay… I'm the biggest fool on planet earth so please leave," She went for the door and opened it, gesturing her hand. Sasuke and Naruto stood up.

"I'll miss you," Naruto said playfully.

"What about a goodbye kiss from you, darling?" Sasuke asked but he knew the sort of response he'd get in return.

"Oh… just leave will ya?" Sakura pushed them out, eager to rid of them.

As she locked the door, she heard Naruto shout happily, "We'll check on you tomorrow whether you like it or not."

Sakura broke into small fits of giggles at this; they could be cute at times. She blushed as she visualized them helping to clean her wound.

_I wouldn't mind the pain even I fell down a hundred times with them helping me._

She went and bathed. Even when the water seeped through her wound, she did not scream or wince from the pain. She was thinking of them. Naruto and Sasuke.


	3. Fakes lies

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love?

Chapter Three: Fake Lies

Sakura woke up to the sun's comforting rays dancing across her face. She stretched herself and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She checked her clock, it was 6.30am.

She got up and made her way to the toilet. She only slept a mere six hours and she didn't feel like going to school. She wanted to continue her dream, a dream which consisted of her and Naruto and Sasuke.

She cupped her hands under the running tap and threw out the water which splashed at the small mirror. _How can I think of them? They are perverted, always mocking me but they are quite… cute._

Sakura chased the thoughts of them out of her mind and changed into her uniform which had a Monichiwa College crest embroidered on the pinafore. She picked up her pink sling bag and set out for the school campus.

The lights in Hinata's room were on. _Doesn't she have school?_ Sakura thought then walked out. It was none of her business to care so much. But she really wanted to know!

The pink-haired teenager walked carefully to her school. She limped a bit as her knee wound from last night had not completely hardened. She looked around; maybe she would catch sight of Ino hanging around. _But she probably took her boyfriend's car to school,_ Sakura thought.

She arrived at school shortly; it was so convenient when the college was just 20 minutes away. Just as she entered the school gates, her eyes met Ino coming out of her boyfriend, Shikamaru's motorbike.

Ino waved at her, Sakura waved back. The blonde ran to Sakura, her long hair swaying behind her in the gentle breeze.

"I think I caught a goldmine this time round," She smiled.

"You're not serious with him?" Sakura asked. She wanted her best friend to have happiness and not be hurt in the end of a relationship although Ino was usually the one hurting the person.

"Well…" They slowly made their way to the classroom as Ino struggled to find words, "I have never met a guy like him…… he's just so wonderful…… I definitely will treasure him……" Ino tightened her hold on her bag strap and opened the door.

_Gosh, we're late._ Their teacher was glaring straight at them, questioning eyes fixed on Sakura.

"Sakura eh… this is your tenth time coming late… and you also held up Ino……" Ms Butaki said reproachfully. She held a grudge against Sakura. The teacher motioned a hand while the other held a piece of chalk and ushered Ino to go to her seat.

She pointed a chalk-powdered finger at Sakura's forehead, "As for you… I will change your seat since you are always constantly talking to Ino……. you shall sit…….. next to the new boy." She gestured her hand at a red-haired guy, the exact guy that appeared yesterday in the alley.

"Hurry up…" Ms Butaki was getting impatient and she folded her arms to show this. Sakura walked to the seat which was far in the back. She was freaked out. There would be a punk sitting next to her for the whole year; she was still not over the shock from yesterday night.

She sat down, fidgeting on the table as she kept her eyes firmly fixed ahead. _He looks creepy._ Sakura decided to pay attention in class since that was the only thing she could do now that Ino was sitting in front.

"Oi," He said. Sakura pretended she hadn't heard him. She made an act of folding her hands neatly in front of her and stared fixedly at the board.

"Hey, are you deaf?" He snapped with glaring eyes.

"No, I'm not." Sakura stood up to face him. Everyone now had their attention on her.

Ino had one hand on her head and mumbled, "Oh God".

"Sakura, is there anything interesting you want to share? If not, can you please sit down?" Ms Butaki said sharply, eager for the return of the class's attention. Sakura sat down silently and muttered angrily under her breath. Her face had turned a light pink shade. _Why did I have to act like a fool in front of him?_

"Wow, the class worships you as an…" He smirked and emphasized on the remaining word, "IDIOT!"

"It's not liked this is the first time, jerk," Sakura glared.

"Really? I can't believe you have a hard time in school since you are working in a nightclub, slut eh?" He said.

"I'm no slut; I'm just working for the money… that's all." Sakura couldn't believe she even bothered telling him her tragic story or a small part of it anyway.

"Such a desperado," He shook his head in mock pity and turned away from Sakura.

"I'm not… hey, what's your name?" Sakura looked at him.

"… Gaara…" He smiled at her in a way that would make any girl faint. Sakura shyly looked away.

"Getting mesmerized by me?" He smirked.

"Dork, why do guys act the same way? Do they really think they are that handsome?" Sakura slammed her head on the table.

"That's because…" He said in deep voice, "The person must be someone who is attractive and I mean _very_ attractive."

Sakura blushed an even darker shade than when she had stood up to Gaara but luckily no one would notice as her head was on the table. _Gaara just said I'm attractive. But is he just teasing me?_

"Wow, you fall for these kinds of tricks," He laughed at Sakura's gullibility.

"Hey!" Sakura sat up at once and looked at him using her infamous puppy eyes.

Gaara had a kinder expression on his face. "Sorry…"

"Haha and you fall for this trick… my cute puppy eyes…" Sakura giggled.

Gaara averted his gaze quickly to hide his embarrassment and then he slowly mumbled, "I wonder why the bad boys like you so much…"

"Why are you muttering to yourself like an idiot?" Sakura poked his baby smooth face. Gaara blushed a bit but Sakura did not notice as she was busy giggling. She had never been this close talking to a guy before.

"How do you know them?" His face changed back into his trademark stern, expressionless look.

"They are my bosses…" Sakura said slowly. _Why must he remind me of them?_

"Right… but why are you on such close terms with them?" He questioned.

Sakura looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "I wouldn't call it close terms…"

"I thought all waitresses there have to bed them, like they are some kind of a sex God…" He revealed a grin.

"I'm pure and chaste so I'm not that kind of person you think I am," Sakura grinned back. Gaara turned away from her. She was not what he had expected. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," Ms Butaki said in a withering tone.

_Wow, we actually talked throughout the whole boring math lesson. _When Sakura got her bag and started to push in her chair, Gaara asked, "Oi, are you free after tomorrow?"

Sakura showed a shocked expression. She had never been asked by a guy on a date before unless Gaara considered this as a date. Sakura still hung her mouth apart. Without waiting for an answer, he said, "I take that as a yes," He smirked then he walked out.

_What?_ Sakura's mind was still in a maze of confusion. _I didn't even agree._ _Oh, that darn Gaara!_ _If only I could pry him apart and then soak him in some stupid acid then let his baby smooth skin rot._ _Haha._ Sakura's inner self was quite hyper today.

She jumped when Ino placed her hand on her shoulder. "Yo girl, what happened to you? You sure acted funny today."

"Ino, you shouldn't scare me like that!" Sakura exclaimed and Ino removed her hand from her friend's shoulder.

"I called at you five times and there you were grinning like a toothless baby," Ino snapped.

Sakura burst into a fit of laughter, "I got caught in my own web… that new guy… Gaara just asked me on a date… ok… ok… I don't exactly call it a date but finally… some guy noticed me……"

Ino shook her head with a smile playing at her lips, "Well… did you agree?"

"AGREE! He makes use of the chance and said he would take it as a yes. But I'm quite happy that he took it as a yes because I don't know what to do in these kinds of situations and I definitely can't lose my cool in front of him since he's quite hot too…" Sakura continued talking like a hopeless romantic.

Ino wanted to talk but Sakura seemed so happy that she didn't really want to interrupt her, until Sakura changed the topic rather suddenly. "Thanks for the job recommendation."

"Wow, you are now a waitress at some sloppy nightclub. Can you cope with your schoolwork?" Ino asked with a concerned look.

"Sure thing!" Sakura showed her perfect teeth. Then her mood changed, "How did Shikamaru know this club and the bosses?"

Ino looked at the ground and said, "Let's just say, they have some connection with each other…"

Sakura wanted to ask more but then she saw them at the gates. Naruto and Sasuke. _Oh sharks! Why did they come to my school? What if my secret gets spread to everyone? Then everyone would know I work in a nightclub._

Ino nudged at her shoulder, "Sakura, do you know those hot hunks? They were waving at you".

Sakura looked down, so she would not meet their eyes and whispered to Ino, "Huh? I don't know what you are talking about…"

Suddenly, they appeared right in front of her eyes. "Hey babe," Sasuke smirked. Many girls had their finger pointing at them and tried to catch their attention by folding their skirts.

"A-are they your bosses?" Ino looked shocked.

"Man, your leg still look as awful as ever," Naruto shook his head.

Ino looked from the two hunks to Sakura, raising a perfect eyebrow. Sakura tried to explain but Naruto interrupted, "She had a fight with some girls she couldn't see eye to eye."

Sakura wanted to scream at him but she couldn't so she stepped on his shoe. Ino laughed then she caught sight of Shikamaru. She waved goodbye to the trio and Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke waving at Shikamaru, with a smirk on their faces. Sakura shrugged at the thought of it and she walked out of the gates with Naruto and Sasuke following her. They didn't know that someone was following them.

"You can walk so well, we shouldn't have come to escort you back." Naruto had his hands folded.

"No one asked you to come!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke pinned her against the wall outside, he showed a stern glare. "DON'T treat us like that; you will never win against us." His tone was cold and numb.

Sakura pushed him away and stuck her tongue out then she continued walking.

"I felt like I could grab her and kiss her deeply," Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"We will make her think this way and make her have the initiative," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura turned behind and saw them talking so closely, she giggled, "Haha, I don't know what you guys are talking about but it better not be me." They both smirked.

"Oh yeah, you don't have to come tomorrow… I have a date tomorrow…" Sakura turned her head away from them before she could see their expressions. _What did I just say? _

"What?" Naruto looked angry.

"Huh… what did I just say?" Sakura used her infamous puppy eyes again, unfortunately it didn't work.

"Bitch, what did I just say?" The raven-haired boy mimicked, "DON'T play with us, you'll never win… and I mean never…" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura looked down with shame.

"Who is this guy, stealing our woman…?" Naruto snarled.

_Woman… did he say WOMAN?_

Sakura had her hands placed firmly on her hips, "Excuse me; I'm not your woman…"

"Really?" Sasuke smirked. Then the particular someone who was stalking them, sprang out from the tree.

"She's mine," Gaara said tersely, standing protectively in front of Sakura. Sakura was in a major shock. _Was Gaara stalking us until now? Why did he do that? Could it be… he likes me? Oh man, sweet love_.

"I see… Itachi sent you here… not a smart move eh…" Naruto eyed him like an old friend. _Itachi? That split image of Sasuke?_

"So what… Sakura is not even yours…" Gaara talked back. Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. Gaara was here because of his assignment. He made friends with her; asking for a date was all part of the plan. To think she was so happy, she held back her tears. Nobody made Haruno Sakura miserable. _Nobody._ She would show him the eighteen levels of Hell.

"Really… ask Sakura who she really wants to be with then, bastard," Naruto snapped.

Three pairs of eyes turned to watch Sakura, awaiting her reply. Sakura stood numb there; she didn't know what to say either. _Should I say I want to be with Naruto and Sasuke or Gaara?_ She looked down to her feet and muttered, "Nobody…"

Thinking of them catching her words, she turned and ran home. Maybe sometimes, she really needed to be alone and silently think what's happening around her. She had been alone since when she was young but she had never felt this lonely and pained before. Was love really something miserable? She wanted someone to show her that love doesn't have to hurt to feel good. She doesn't want to be left alone again.

She thought she really had found her real happiness when she met them three but they were jerks, they weren't anywhere near to what she really expected.

She allowed the innocent tears to fall that were held back in her eyes. She stopped in the middle of the road and closed her eyes. Then it began raining, many people were rushing for shelter. She was there, eyes shut, enjoying the salty ambience. The only thought in her mind was "God's crying for me." A red beam shone warningly at her. A honk. The car tried to stop. Luckily someone pulled her away.

She opened her eyes to see one very drenched person; she blinked several times and saw two figures. Them again, she was filled with fury now. She pushed Sasuke away and got up and walked away. _Why must they ruin my thoughts? I was never this peaceful to think so much. _

"Ungrateful fellow," She heard Naruto mumble. He was sulking too. Sakura looked at them and continued crying, letting all her problems out. They looked at her, her watery emerald eyes. The person in front of them who always acted strong was actually so broken and torn inside. Not only was she crying, she was blaming herself.

_Useless bitch. Worthless bitch. _

They went up to her and held her with strong and secure arms. They both cried too. From the side of this cold shower, three people were crying into each other. Their cries could only be heard in each other's embrace. Nobody existed in this fucked up world except for them.


	4. Believe in my trust

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love?

Chapter Four: Believe in My Trust

"Here, some dry towels. Sorry for dragging you guys in the rain just now," Sakura apologized and handed out the towels, looking at the drenched Sasuke and Naruto. She expressed her gratitude. _Who cares about my fucking attitude?_ They smiled at her and reached out for them. Naruto shook his head, causing the water droplets to be dispersed around the room.

"Hey!" Sakura looked at him with an amused smile. Naruto found this weird, he thought that Sakura would jump into a fit and scold him but no, she didn't. Sasuke smirked then dried his hair. Sakura sat on the bed, turned her gaze down to the floor and asked quietly, "Gaara and Itachi are connected?"

Sasuke looked at her, surprised that she would still ask. "They are part of his gang, Itachi's gang. They have a nightclub just behind ours. Damn it…" Sasuke crushed his fist. "They tried to steal our business, bribe our members, and steal our waitress," He said in a quiet tone, "Like you…" Sakura blushed profusely.

Sasuke who didn't seem to notice the pink tinge on her cheeks, continued, "Do you know why we have a feud against them or rather them against us?" Sakura shook her wet head. "Itachi… he…" He stopped halfway.

Naruto helped him continue although his voice was rather unstable, "Itachi… accidentally… I don't believe that… he intentionally…killed her… the beauty of Konoha… Sakura…… she was so beautiful… she would shine her smile when you were sad… enlightened you from your problems… and although she was a nightclub waitress… she was never ashamed of it… but she died… one year ago… many people liked her… she was never too rude to ignore it. Itachi liked her too; he discovered we liked her as well. He wanted to destroy us," the blonde swallowed hard as he clenched his fist, "You see, Sakura treated us better than how she treated him. But fuck, his jealousy took over him. In a spur of moment, when he was about to slash at us, Sakura protected us. The orphan Sakura, a nineteen year-old nightclub waitress, whose dream was to become a florist, died to protect us."

Naruto broke down and cried. Sakura gasped, she never thought she would see him cry.

Sasuke looked at the ceiling and blinked angrily, "We swore, we would win over Itachi and kill him for what he did to Sakura. And you, Haruno Sakura…" He looked at Sakura, his eyes showed a soft spot, "You and Sakura look almost alike except for your hair color. Hers was brown but she yearned for pink. Although, your attitude and personality are way different from hers, we will treasure and protect you like how we protected her…"

Sakura was stunned at his words, and felt tears pricking her eyes. In one swift motion she went over and hugged Sasuke who hugged her in return.

Naruto looked over the two and giggled, "Are we ready for some fucking time?"

Sakura turned to him and retorted, "Get your dirty corrupted mind out of my room!" Then she thought for a while and asked, "Hey… did… that Sakura lose her virginity?" She immediately blushed and almost regretted asking such a personal question.

Sasuke only grinned and answered, "We don't know… she never answered that… but I think…"

"Yes, she lost it to someone she really loved." Naruto smiled. Sakura scrunched up her face in confusion.

"We bluff you big time… no… she never lost it." Sasuke pulled a face. At his words, Sakura grinned.

"We've got to go," Naruto said unexpectedly and both he and Sasuke got up to open the door. "See you later at night," Naruto smirked as he closed the door behind them. Sakura who didn't get the chance to bid them goodbye, stared fondly at the door. She cleared the mess in her room and started doing her homework.

_A few hours later…_

Sakura buttoned up her schoolgirl outfit and began making her way to Zero nightclub. As she walked, she remembered what Sasuke had mentioned earlier, Itachi had a nightclub nearby and it was just behind. Sakura decided to take a little trip there. She knew she would be late but her curiosity took over her.

She stood there, studying the glamorous signboard which read, "Hero". It sounded so alike to Zero nightclub. And it had one couple kissing on it. Sakura observed the people going in. They were sloppy looking and they looked liked they just got off from work. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked back. It was Gaara, smirking.

"Want to come in?" He held out his hand.

Sakura pushed his hand away immediately and said, "What are you doing here?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "What am I doing here? Duh, I work here for God's sake."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sakura smiled. Then she remembered how Gaara had treated her before so she decided to leave fast. She turned to leave and waved goodbye but a dark shadow overcast her before she could walk any further.

"My, my… what do we have here? A lost schoolgirl? Must be a new waitress wannabe," Itachi clicked his tongue and looked at her, his eyes entwining hers. His henchmen stood behind him, one of them was the tall masked man and Shikamaru?

Sakura made a futile attempt to flee but the agile male already had his hand on her neck and he held her onto the wall. She squirmed under his strong grasp and desperately wondered how the hell she was going to get out of this one unharmed.

"Let go of her, you fucking goddamn," A deep voice sounded and Naruto and Sasuke appeared. Itachi let go of Sakura without a care and she slid to the hard cement ground in a heap. He smirked at Naruto and Sasuke.

They were well-aware they were under armed, but they still wanted to protect her with their lives. Itachi motioned his fingers and his vigilant henchmen gathered around Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura opened her eyes and realized what was happening before her. They started beating them up mercilessly, Naruto and Sasuke trying to defend themselves. That masked man and Shikamaru were simply standing there, admiring the entertainment.

Naruto, all bruised up, had his hand around Itachi's leg. He had an I-will-never-give-up look on his face. Sakura devoid of hesitation but perfectly knowing what to do got up and kicked Naruto's hand away, hard. She didn't want either of them to be more injured than they already were.

In the harshest tone she could pull of, she said, "Don't touch Itachi with your filthy hand, you bastard."

She looked at Itachi, "Let's go, they will probably die here. Don't spoil our fun with these bastards."

Itachi smirked in satisfaction, then the henchmen stopped beating Sasuke and Naruto upon Itachi's command and they gathered behind him. Naruto and Sasuke were lying there, they couldn't put themselves to believe that Sakura had turned to the bad side. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura and they went into the Hero nightclub. Sakura managed to conquer her tears. She knew she had to do this to save their lives.

Once inside the nightclub, they went to the upper levels, the places where they held their secret meetings, slept and bathed. Itachi called one girl, Tayuya, to dress Sakura up. She brought the timid-looking girl to the bathroom.

Sakura was shocked and asked, "What are you trying to do?"

Tayuya answered back rudely, "You still want to walk around with your ugly Zero nightclub uniform? I'm changing you… into your nightgown."

"What?" Sakura took a step backwards.

"When you agree to come in here with Itachi, you have already agreed to bed him. There's no turning back now… woman."

Tayuya filled the tub with warm water and pushed Sakura in, removing her clothes. With a flittering glance, she whispered, "Have fun." Sakura tried to find her voice, but found none and glared angrily at Tayuya's retreating figure.

She disappeared from her line of vision, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura splashed the water out of annoyance and anger. _Darn it, how could I be such a fool!_ She looked out of the bathroom window and hoped to catch sight of Naruto and Sasuke_. Would they be alright?_ The door opened abruptly, the sound startling Sakura as she jumped into the tub, making herself as unnoticeable as possible. She was filled with embarrassment. _Won't the people around here give me some peace and quiet?_

Itachi walked in. _Oh my God_; Sakura dived straight into the water, holding her breath. He smirked at her display of panic.

"Sakura darling, I'm not that scary looking am I?" He removed his clothing one by one.

Sakura blushed a deep tone of crimson and then as fast as she could, she took the towel that was lying around and wrapped it loosely around her body in the pool. She jumped out clumsily, spraying water everywhere and ran out of the door, shouting, "I'm done…"

She hurriedly closed the door and tied the towel around her properly. She heaved a sigh.

Gaara who was walking by, ran his eyes over Sakura's toweled body and smiled, "Why are you out here, partially naked?"

Sakura looked at him then pushed him to an empty room. "Hey, watch where you are going, wretch!" He shouted as she slammed the door.

She covered his mouth and whispered heatedly, "Don't shout so loudly, you hentai freak! I just escaped from the bathroom. No way, am I going to bathe with Itachi… it's so gross!"

Gaara blushed lightly when she removed her hand. "I'm not a pervert unless you want to make out here…" He offered and chuckled.

Sakura groaned heavily, "Why do all the people I meet are mad and obsessed with s… e… x…?"

Gaara leaned against the wall and said simply, "This is life, if you don't stand out from others, you will forever be standing in that position…"

He blinked away from her and muttered coherently, "Can you tie that towel properly? I can see your bosom…" Sakura shrieked with embarrassment and hastily turned to the other side; she was never good with knots.

She faced him again and said, "Then are you standing out from others?"

Gaara looked at her, surprised that she would ask. He shrugged his shoulders then closed his eyes, "I guess so… I mean I'm Itachi's henchman…"

Sakura mumbled, "Oh… a baddie…"

Gaara eyes blazed and questioned her angrily, "What did you just say?"

Sakura looked at her feet at once. "Nothing… why do you come to school anyway?"

"I don't know… they just sent me to school…" The red-head replied in a lazy tone with his eyes closed.

"They?"

Gaara opened one eye at Sakura. "Itachi. Probably to stalk you and maybe him.

"Who's him?"

"Sasuke…" He looked away as he said this, "Your boyfriend."

Sakura jumped up, "Are you mad? We are just friends…"

"You and him and that Naruto behave just like a couple…"

"But… they will never forgive me after what I did to them just now…" Sakura's voice softened.

Gaara looked at her again, "I suppose so… I guess you did what you could to protect them… right?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes… I will protect them…"

Gaara laughed, "Wow… so manly…"

They then heard noises outside, Itachi had finished bathing and Tayuya was in search of Sakura.

Sakura opened the door, straightened herself and muttered to the red-head, "Wish me luck!" She then leaped off to where Tayuya was standing. From a distance, Gaara was admiring her flawless back.

"Gee, you are such a pain in the ass, now quick, put on this nightgown… Itachi is waiting for you." Tayuya helped her put on a lavender see-through nightgown.

"What? I must wear this?" Sakura tried to argue and pulled at the revealing gown which was clinging much to closely to her body.

Tayuya ignored her and pushed Sakura into a dark room and before she had time to protest, Tayuya had slammed the door. Inside the room, Sakura could see perfumed candles flickering and a dim light shedding an earthly glow. She shivered a bit then Itachi hugged her from behind.

"I don't know why you were in such a hurry just now, but I hope you are excited for this."

Itachi had a manly smell and Sakura had the urge to bite into his flesh but she tried to struggle as he carried her in a bridal style to the king-sized bed. His body pressed uncomfortably against hers and he licked her cheek. Sakura didn't have the faintest idea on what to do. _Should I runaway or lose it with him? _

He looked into her eyes and asked, "What's wrong, darling?"

Sakura looked down, bit her bottom lip and then muttered, "Itachi… I… I… you see… I'm having… my period…"

Itachi revealed a smile, "Don't bluff me, the water in that tub did not even turn red."

Sakura was at a loss for words; she had no other excuses to bluff him.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" He asked softly.

"I… I… I know I'm being stupid and foolish but I just want to lose it to the one I really like… I'm sorry…" She expressed a sad look and lowered her head even more.

Itachi was reminded of his past and then he got up, "You remind me of her… I… can't bear to do it either…"

Sakura turned her head to his in thought and then she smiled, "Let's sleep together then but no touching."

She leaned against his warm body and then she stood up a bit and brushed her lips past his lightly. Itachi kissed back with a bit of force but as he was entering his tongue into her mouth, she bit his tongue. "Sorry… kissing is alright but no heavy kissing." She chuckled.

Itachi had his arms around her shoulders; he hugged her, devouring her smell. Then Sakura lay on the bed, face to face with Itachi. They both slept without having any sexual contact. Sakura had her hands around his shoulders and Itachi had his hand on her waist and her back, slowly caressing her.

That night was the most daring night Sakura had ever had and with a guy too. It was also a memorable night as she lost her first kiss. She woke up as dawn sprung upon the two. Itachi's mouth was on hers, she pushed him lightly away and got up. Luckily, she was not naked. Then she smiled to herself, it felt great sleeping next to a guy. It had a sense of security.

"Why are you awake so fucking early?" He asked playfully and smiled. He wrapped his hands around her chest.

Sakura moved away and then replied, "I have school today and luckily today is Friday, I'm so tired!"

He laughed, "I'll ask Gaara to walk with you then…"

"I'll go home and take my bag… bye…" She walked out.

Gaara was already awake when Sakura arrived at his room.

He asked cheekily, "How was that night? I never heard any groans or moans…"

She whacked his head with her hand. "Dumb ass, we just slept with our clothes on… Follow me home and then go with me to school … it's an order!"

Gaara looked at her, thinking how she could be so energetic in the morning. Sakura wearing her see-through nightgown walked out of the building.

Gaara put his jacket on her and then whispered, "You don't want people to look at you, thinking that you want to sell your body."

Sakura put out her tongue, "It slipped my mind…"

They arrived at the Happiness hostel as they proceeded to her room, they passed A-15. They heard some noises from it and then the door opened. Sasuke and Naruto walked out. There were two girls inside the room but Sakura could not see who they were.

Sasuke said rudely to the nightgown-clad Sakura, "Look at this filthy dirty girl… she probably bed thousands of men last night… fancy wearing that kind of nightgown around… showing her body like she has really nice curves…"

Naruto laughed, "Waitresses from Hero nightclub are known to be really good in bed…" Then he pointed to the two girls inside A-15, "But they are better… in the way they make you moan… scream… like hell knows it."

Sakura could feel the tears stinging her emerald eyes but blinked them back hurriedly. She was not going to cry in front of them. _How could they insult me like shit?_

Gaara pinned Naruto to the wall then angrily tried to punch him but was stopped by Sakura holding firmly onto his raised arm.

"These kinds of people are not worthy of our attention, let them say whatever they want, let's go…" She turned around, walking to her room. Maybe lying could protect them. She knew they were lying; they could not possibly bed them in those conditions. She forced herself to believe.

After she changed into her uniform with Gaara outside waiting, she packed her bag and came out of the room. She and Gaara walked a different direction to get out of the hostel. She didn't want to meet those two again. She held back her tears. Gaara touched her shoulder, "Let it out if you want…"

Sakura stopped in her steps. She looked down and found her tears dropping, staining the floor. Gaara had her crying in his chest as he slowly swept away her hair.

He slowly mumbled in her ear, "They will understand why you are doing this one day… don't give up on yourself…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara and slowly opened her eyes as she wiped away the tears. She saw a BMW identical to Naruto and Sasuke's. Her mouth hung open, then she turned away and walked off with Gaara. She could not stop lying and pretending now. For the sake of them, she was willing to do anything.

_Anything for love_

_Just as long I can get back the love_

_I'm willing to do anything_

_I'm willing to awake you guys from your nightmares_

_And show you that there's light in this darkness_

_I'm willing to share my whole life with you guys_

_I know I can depend on you guys_

_I'm not going to let you guys get hurt again_

_I'm not going to let you guys grieve your mistakes from the past_

_I'm not going to let you guys die in this endless battle_

_I'm going to change it all_

_You showed me life can be meaningful_

_But if you guys are going to end it here_

_What's the point of living without you guys_

_I'm willing to do anything _

_For the sake of love_

_If there is a right time_

_I shall tell you what's happening and that_

_I love you_

_I have never met a guy like you two_

_I don't know when I will be able to say this_

_But God will give me the suitable time_

_But now, just let me pretend and lie_

_I promise I will be back here with you guys once more_

_My promise won't be broken…_

As Sakura walked with Gaara, the BMW drove past them. She looked at the car fondly. It was not their car… she looked up at the hostel_. Are they in bed with the two girls?_ She snapped out of her thoughts and whistled a happy song. Whatever it was, she knew they would never cheat on her.

Gaara looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. "Sakura… I think… I have..." That was the current thought in his mind.


	5. Goddamn two weeks

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love?

Reviews please so I know that people are reading my fic.

Chapter Five: Goddamn Two Weeks

Sakura and Gaara reached their school shortly. They were not really having any conversations along the way. Sakura had a troubled look on her face but as soon she spotted Ino being dropped off at the gates, she immediately rushed off to catch up to her, leaving a disinterested Gaara behind. She watched as Shikamaru drove away.

"Sakura? Is anything the matter?" Ino looked at Sakura, worry for her friend evident on her flawless face.

Sakura looked shakily at Ino; _I don't know to say this_. Then she recalled something and said loudly, "I saw Shikamaru…" She knew she was acting like an idiot but she did not know whether this was the right time to tell Ino since they were currently in the middle of the school compounds.

Ino didn't look nearly as concerned from before and rolled her eyes, "Erm… yeah… I know…"

Sakura was shocked at how calmly she was responding, "You mean you know that he works for Itachi?" Ino had a mischievous smile on her face; she poked her finger at Sakura's waist and whispered, "How was the sex yesterday? Was it painful?"

Sakura immediately looked down. She never expected her best to find out so fast. Her cheeks turned into a deep tone of pink. She shut her eyes and shook her head; I _can't believe that bad news travels so fast._ She tilted her head up and stared at the Ino who was laughing cheekily.

"I didn't have sex with him or anything…" Sakura blushed again and began pulling at her just-ironed uniform in nervousness.

"Really?" Ino inspected Sakura closely to detect any untruthfulness, "Shikamaru told me this morning that he saw you entering his bedroom and you guys even took a bath together…"

Sakura shook her head furiously, "I swear we did not do anything… how can I do it with someone who is a few years older than me… and why do you say that it's painful?"

Ino couldn't hold the laughter bubbling inside her, "Well, you will know when you do it and pop it…" Sakura had question marks flying around her head. She had an I-know-you-have-already-done-it-but-please-make-it-simpler-for-me-to-understand expression.

The both of them dismissed the private matter and Sakura returned to her serious mood. "Anyway, why is Shikamaru working for Itachi when he is good friends with Naruto and Sasuke?"

Ino frowned at the question, "You will know someday… anyway; we are going to be late if you keep talking…" She hurried off to class. Sakura looked at Ino as she disappeared into the classroom.

"Excuse me; you are blocking my way…" A new girl that Sakura had never noticed before said sharply. She had nice blonde hair with brown highlights. Sakura bowed down and mumbled politely, "Sorry." She watched as the girl walked into her classroom. _Is she a new transfer student? _Realizing that everyone was rushing into their classrooms, she rushed in too.

Ms Butaki glared at her as she entered the classroom, "Haruno Sakura, you do have the nerve to come in late as usual."

Sakura froze in her steps. The blonde girl from previously smiled wickedly at her. Ms Butaki cleared her voice, "Anyway, as I was saying. This new girl, Temari, will be joining us for this semester!" Everyone clapped in welcome. Sakura sneered at her.

"Sakura, for being ultra rude, you shall be the buddy of Temari since she's new here and she will also be sitting in front of you," Sakura groaned, refusing to accept her evil teacher's words. This girl seemed liked she had an evil ulterior. Sakura went to her seat bitterly. _Today is the worst day of my fucking life._

"Class, there are two more weeks to your major exam. This exam will determine your stream next year. Better study hard."

Sakura pouted her lips. She hadn't even started revising and she still had to work at night. But was she still a nightclub waitress? After what she did to Naruto and Sasuke, their new attitude against her now could clearly mean one thing. She was fired again.

She looked at Gaara who was staring into space. "Hey…" She nudged him. He was startled and gave her a mean look.

"What do you want?" He seemed annoyed and rested his head on his palm. Sakura acted worried, "…It seems that I have no job again…"

Gaara stretched his legs and yawned, "What do you mean? You are Itachi's mistress…" Sakura's mouth hung open, "Dumb ass, who said I am?"

The red-head blinked his jade eyes and explained, "Once you enter the nightclub with him, once you spend one night with him even without doing anything, you are his mistress…"

Sakura kicked her table, she felt like kicking herself. "I remember what Tayuya said last night… I guess I shouldn't have entered with him…"

Gaara folded his arms. "Then what can you do? Naruto and Sasuke were getting injured."

"That's right… but I thought they had a gang… what happened to their gang?" Sakura pondered on her own question and began playing with her pen.

"It's just that most of their gang members are gathering secret information or just acting as undercover… oh what am I saying?" Gaara stopped himself before he revealed too much. Sakura dropped the pen she was fiddling with and shook him like a desperate child, "What did you just say? Don't stop… why do you know so much?"

"HARUNO SAKURA, is there anything interesting to share today?" Ms Butaki's words reached the entire classroom. Sakura, in an attempt to regain her reputation, shook her head in a lady-like manner. Gaara took a peek at her and then stared into space again. Temari turned behind to get a good look at the pair.

She gave Sakura an annoying giggle and then she used a mysterious stare at Gaara. Sakura dared not ask anymore about Naruto and Sasuke's gang in case Gaara got really mad. _But I'm really curious… maybe I should ask Naruto and Sasuke myself._

"Tomorrow is the weekend, make sure you guys take the time to revise as you only have 2 more weeks to your major exam… don't forget it…" Ms Butaki collected her books neatly in two arms and left the room.

Before Sakura left her seat, she turned to look at Gaara and said softly, "I will probably come by Zero nightclub tonight… see ya…" She did not know whether Gaara had heard her or not. Temari walked past her with a smirk on her face. Sakura thought she was nuts then she slapped Ino hard on her shoulders.

"Oh hey Sakura… I have duties today… sorry… you have to go home yourself…"

Sakura smiled. "Ok… bye… call me when you get home…" Sakura waved at her friend and then walked away. She thought she could have gotten Ino to tell her more stuff.

She looked up at the sky; it sometimes felt great to be alone. She hopped outside the school compounds and came across the pavement where she had hugged Naruto and Sasuke before. She stood there, re-enacting the precious moment in her mind. It didn't rain this time. _Must be because there is no one to accompany me._

She looked away and reached the "Happiness" building, which was rather ironic in a sense, that the building didn't appear remotely happy on first impression. She walked up the stairs at her own pace and passed A-15, the door was ajar. Naruto and Sasuke were inside, with their clothes on. They saw her peering in and smirked.

"Isn't that the exposing girl from this morning?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a mouth that was half curled into a daring smile.

Sasuke smirked back, "I wish she would show us her features again."

Sakura tried to retaliate to keep her face but Temari appeared beside her. "Hey Sakura, do you like my boyfriends? You don't have to drool, you know…" She laughed in a prissy manner.

_So she was one of the girls this morning in the room,_ Sakura thought. Another girl came out of the bathroom, wearing a short dress that only covered half her thighs.

"Oh, this must be Sakura… I'm Kin…" She had long black hair and she looked about the same age as Naruto and Sasuke.

_Oh my god, I'm outnumbered,_ Sakura thought anxiously. Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to the front door. Temari pinned her to the wall and grasped her neck tightly with two hands. Sakura struggling for air to circulate back into her lungs, gasped, "Get your dirty hands away from me!"

Kin delivered a hard punch at her stomach. She grinned a malicious smile. Temari let go and Sakura slipped to the floor, her back pressing firmly against the wall. She spilt some blood, crimson fluid dripping down her jaw line.

Without waiting for Sakura to recover at least a little from the attacks, Kin held up Sakura's face with one hand and used her other hand to slap her face. Hard. Sakura's left cheek swelled an ugly red. Temari lit one cigarette and used it to burn Sakura's thigh. She winced in pain and retreated from them, her hands feeling around her. She was losing blood.

"Have anything to say now, Sakura?" Temari spat on her with disgust. Sakura tried to stand up but Kin had extracted a whip and went for her legs. Sakura fell down immediately.

Naruto saw what was happening and pushed both of them into a room and said sternly, "I will take care of the rest…" He slammed the door on them and locked it.

Sakura got up and sat cross legged on the carpet. She looked down at her thigh. The cigarette caused a bit of her skin to come off, it oozed out blood. Sasuke sat down next to her and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Sakura looked away. Naruto sat at her right side and asked softly, "Must hurt… huh?"

"No! Instead, I love it. I don't mind receiving some more punches!" Sakura shouted with a hurt tone. She uncrossed her legs and stood up. She tumbled a bit before falling into Sasuke's arms.

"I'll carry you to your room…" Sasuke carried her in a bridal style. Naruto followed closely behind and muttered, "That whip was made from snake skin and leather."

Sakura wanted them to fuck off and leave her in peace. She jumped off from Sasuke's arms and quickly opened her door. Just as she was about to shut the door, Naruto and Sasuke prevented it from closing. Knowing that she was no match for them, she let go of the door knob with an exasperated sigh. They appeared in front of her with looks of confusion.

"Fuck off," She screamed and then turned around. Naruto dropped her school bag and went forward. From behind, he hugged her, forcing his weight on her. Sasuke closed the door.

"Let go!" Sakura turned her head to face Naruto's. He landed his lips on hers, causing her to melt.

Sakura stopped struggling and closed her eyes. Naruto tasted her sweet mouth; he nibbled on her bottom lip. She became aroused from his embrace. She did not want him to stop halfway. Naruto forced his tongue into Sakura's mouth and he wandered his hand around her body. Sakura moaned and entangled her tongue with Naruto.

Naruto untied the ribbon on her uniform, allowing the outer pinafore to slip off. He slowly unbuttoned her uniform and he stopped in the middle. He trailed his wet kisses along Sakura's neck. He let one of his hands wander inside her uniform; he touched her bra and was about to slip his hand inside but Sakura pushed him away.

Sakura pulled up her uniform and glared at Naruto, "What did you do that for?"

Naruto smirked, "Your eyes tell me you yearn for it. Didn't Itachi do a good job?"

Sakura snapped, "You pulled me into it, you bastard! I… I never had sex with Itachi for the hundredth time!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Last night… you and him…"

Sakura folded her arms. "I just slept with him with my clothes on… he didn't do anything… except…"

Sasuke shook his head, "Can't believe Itachi is such a gentleman…"

"Jerk, she hasn't finished," Naruto snarled. Sakura blushed, "He… he… stole my first kiss…" They both laughed. Sakura looked irritated. "It's true…"

Naruto smirked, "I'm your second?" Sakura looked away, not wanting to answer Naruto's question. Sasuke walked forward and pinned Sakura to her bed. "And I will be the first one you bed with…" He murmured.

"Sasuke, let go of my wrists!" Sakura looked at her wrists which were becoming red. He blew cold air towards her face. He slowly positioned his lips on Sakura's ones. He patiently waited for Sakura to take action but she was too stunned to do anything. So he forced her mouth to open and let his tongue in, playing with Sakura's one.

Sakura tried to push him away but he was forcing himself on her. He let go of her wrists and unbuttoned the rest of her uniform. He bit at Sakura's lip which caused Sakura to lose concentration as she wiped away the blood. He began to unhook her bra and while he was about to slip it off, Sakura kicked him in his private part which made him growl in pain.

She hooked back her bra hastily and buttoned her uniform. "Sasuke! I hate you!" She sat up.

Sasuke smirked, "I'd love to make out with you anytime…"

Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed, "Too bad, her features are not what we wanted." He shook his head.

Sakura snarled at him, "At least I'm a decent girl, not like you guys who bed Kin and Temari…" Sakura paused.

Sasuke looked at her which caused her to shiver. "We did not bed them yesterday…" His eyes seemed to show a deeper depth of his emotions. He sounded serious, "They were kinda irritating us…"

Sakura asked, "Who are they?" She straightened her uniform.

Naruto smiled, "You will know soon…"

"Why can't I know now?" Sakura pulled her skirt.

"That's because it's none of your business…" Sasuke lit his cigarette.

"But you will know soon…" Naruto got up, "They are kinda jealous of your special attention from us, sorry about those injuries…"

Sakura used her puppy eyes, "Sorry… about what I did last night… I admit I was…" Sasuke silenced her with a mellow kiss and then he broke the kiss.

"Don't worry about that… all will come to an end soon…" He stood up and closed the door. They probably were heading back to A-15. Sakura wondered, _what did he mean by all will come to an end soon?_

Sakura looked at the clock, it was getting late. She took a bath and changed into a plain summer dress. She began to fiddle with her textbooks; she lacked the energy to do any revision. Besides, tomorrow was the weekend; she could wait till tomorrow to revise. She jumped up and danced around. (Listen to the tide is high by atomic kitten)

She decided to go to Hero nightclub. As she walked out of her room, Hinata was there.

"Hi Sakura…" She said softly, sweeping her hair behind her ears.

"Hi Hinata," She shined her teeth. Hinata smiled back, "I'm sorry to hear that you were fired…"

Sakura shook her head, "Nah… I got another job…"

Hinata looked stunned, "So fast? What job is that?"

Sakura mentally punched herself, she slipped out information again. Hinata grinned, "I heard about it… you are Itachi's mistress…" Sakura blushed. _Bad news travels damn fast._ She wondered whether the whole school knew about it.

"Well, anyway… I've got to go now… my boyfriend is here… bye…" A tall guy stood next to Hinata. He flashed his million dollar smile. "I'm Lee, Hinata's future husband."

Hinata blushed under his steady gaze and waved goodbye to Sakura. _What a weird couple,_ Sakura thought. She looked at them with a sigh. _Hinata who is a nightclub waitress too can find someone so decent, not those bad boy kinds._ She hurried off.

Hero nightclub was already open for business. Gaara was outside, smoking and looking around. _Gaara, I don't really know him but he sure creeps me out by appearing in places where I happen to be, _Sakura wondered.

The red-head threw the cigarette down at the cement and extinguished it with his shoe. He then waved at Sakura. Sakura waved back in greeting and walked nearer.

"I don't understand why you would be back here…" His voice was harsh. Sakura folded her arms, "Why can't I be here?"

Gaara placed both his hands on Sakura's shoulders and said, "You will be disappointed, that's why…" Sakura looked at his crimson eyes. They stared at each other for a while then Gaara looked away, blushing a bit.

"Anyway, I don't really care…" Sakura looked at her shoes. She turned around and walked into the entrance and into the upper levels. Shikamaru was there, drinking some vodka and chatting with that tall masked man. Sakura still couldn't figure out why he, Ino's boyfriend and Sasuke and Naruto's friend was with Itachi and his gang.

Just as Sakura was about to enter Itachi's room, she was stopped by that masked man. "Hey bitch, you can't go in…"

The door opened suddenly and Itachi interrupted, "It's alright, I have something to tell her…" Itachi lifted Sakura's head to his eyes and said softly, "I will be gone for two weeks so… behave yourself…"

The other half of his speech pierced through Sakura's skin. He turned his attention away from her and said, "Kakashi, please come in."

The door was closed again and she could hardly hear anything. Sakura looked at Shikamaru who was looking at her lazily.

"Why are you here?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyebrows, "I'm here because… I like it…"

Sakura muttered, "But you are Naruto and…"

He interrupted fiercely, "That's enough for one night, don't ask so much…" He poured himself some more vodka. Sakura looked puzzled and went out of the building. Gaara was still there.

"Are you going with them?" She asked.

"What?" He replied.

"The two weeks… thingy…" She said.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "Yup…"

Sakura looked at him with concern, "What? What about your exams?"

Gaara snorted lazily, "It's not like I will miss it or something as I have already taken the exams…" He mumbled something else.

"What?" Sakura couldn't catch the last of his words.

"Nothing…" He muttered. Sakura looked down. _There was so much more to know about Gaara._ _He seems so mysterious. Everytime, you think you already know him there will be some parts of him you have not figured out yet. _

"Sakura…" _The way he says my name makes me… melt?_

"Ya?" She glared at him.

"Those two weeks… will be an ordeal…"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura was annoyed.

"Nothing… just enjoy yourself…" He smiled then turned from her, "I need to go and pack, bye… help me tell Ms Butaki, thanks…"

Sakura stared after him, wishing he would tell her everything that the others were keeping from her. She strolled back home, enjoying the night views. Her long pink pigtails danced with the wind.

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for her outside the hostel.

"What's up? Done fucking with your girlfriends?" She smirked.

"Idiot! They are just our fan girls…" Naruto shouted.

"Fan girls?" Sakura had question marks flying around her head.

"You know, stalkers… except these two are so madly in love with us…" Sasuke shook his head. Sakura gave him a pathetic look.

"Sometimes, you can't blame God for giving us such good looks and us totally having the bad-boy image and being sex Gods…" Naruto smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Eww…"

Sasuke looked at her, "Our purpose today is to…"

Naruto continued, "Ask you to spend two weeks with us…"

A/N

Want to know what happen later on? Reviews! Maybe I will speed up writing the next chapter…who knows…haha.


	6. Confession from the heart

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love?

Desperate need in wanting reviews.

Chapter Six: Confession from the Heart

Sakura looked puzzled. Naruto repeated himself, "Bitch, you want to spend two weeks with us?"

She froze on the spot. _I was planning to use the two weeks to do some studying for the exams and how did Naruto and Sasuke know that Itachi was going away for two weeks so he wouldn't be around for me? _

Sasuke walked closer to her and said, "You want it or not?" _Of course, I want it! But it would mean betrayal._

"Don't make us wait all day because your stupid brain isn't working," Naruto snorted. Sakura slowly murmured, "Hn…" And rubbed her shoulders.

Sasuke smirked, "I take it as a yes." _Of course, it's a yes. It's just that I'm too shy to say what I want._ Naruto grabbed her wrist like she was his prized possession and said, "You will be spending the first week with me…"

Sasuke sneered, "It should be me!" Naruto gave him that kind of glare and Sasuke understood it with a nod.

"You shall be mine next week," He kissed her lightly on the cheek. He began to walk away slowly. Sakura looked at him, thinking all the impossible thoughts. _What if Sasuke is going to look for Itachi? He will die…_

Naruto kissed her on the lips, but she was still immersed in her paranoid thoughts. Sakura's eyes were still open. Feeling angry that Sakura wasn't making this fun, he bit her lips and watched as blood flowed out. Sakura was staring into space, mind filled with thoughts.

Naruto wiped away the blood on her pink lips and shouted, "He's already gone! God, I don't know why you are so weak…"

Sakura shook her head and pushed Naruto off her. "Don't underestimate me, you son of a whore!" Naruto pushed her to the wall and forced his weight on her.

His hands were on her wrists, giving her no way to escape. He leaned closer and smirked, "I like you when you're tense…"

Sakura looked into his eyes. _He is telling me damn fucking sweet things._ Sakura's eyes began closing. She fell onto Naruto and fainted. Naruto shook her by the shoulders and said, "Sakura, are you feeling okay?"

She just knows she fainted. She does not know why. She knew that someone dead was around them. She felt her. That dead Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She didn't know where she was, but she smelt Naruto's smell.

She felt his hand on her forehead, "Just a mild headache." He smiled. Sakura smiled back weakly. Someone drained her energy. Someone made her feel this way.

Sakura looked at her clothes, she was wearing some kind of a nightgown and it was light in color. Naruto could see all he wanted to see since she was only wearing that and no other undergarments.

"You changed me?" She asked. Naruto nodded. Sakura wanted to jump into a fit and scold Naruto but she couldn't. She wanted to smile and act all innocent. That dead Sakura was processing her body, making her do things she did not want to do. She suddenly grabbed hold of Naruto and did not want to let go.

Sakura wanted to let go with all her might but Naruto began to understand and embraced her back. She cried silently and bit her lips.

"Why are you thinking of her?"

Naruto let go of her and looked at her. He untied Sakura's pigtails and watched as Sakura's long wavy hair flowed done her back, spilling over her slender shoulders.

He touched her hair and mumbled in her ear, "You are like a replacement of her."

_Replacement. All along I was a replacement._ _Naruto remembers her, that's why she is still here in this world. She is not forgotten yet. Why can't Naruto forget her? She is dead. She was acting innocent when she was alive but she was a fake. _

Sakura began crying and touched his face, "So you never liked me before?"

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and muttered, "I like you." Sakura formed a small smile and blinked away her tears.

Then he looked down, "I will forget her… she's already dead… isn't she?" She nodded in reply.

"But you are Itachi's mistress… you will still not be mine…" His voice faded into the silence that followed.

Sakura stopped. _It's true. I can't tell Itachi that I want to quit being his mistress because it's not a job, it's a commitment._ Sakura touched his face, "I'll just be his toy… I'm just going to help you defeat him…"

"Toy?"

Sakura smiled, "I can be anything he wants me to be, I don't mind…"

Naruto smirked, "He is one dirty guy…"

Sakura giggled, "Not really, he still remembers that Sakura." Naruto glanced at the bed sheet. "That's why he doesn't touch you eh?"

Sakura nodded. "He doesn't want to enter some dead body…" Sakura narrowed her eyebrows.

"Everytime he thinks of her, she will be around and she will be in your body for a while. No one would be so stupid to do intercourse or else the person will be that dead Sakura's lover forever…" Naruto grinned.

Sakura asked, "Then why do you remember her?"

"She's a lonely soul… she died so young but I'm going to forget her," Naruto kissed the tip of Sakura's nose. Sakura murmured, "I love you…"

Naruto shook her, "Are you yourself again? I know the real Sakura is definitely not so lovey-dovey!"

Sakura pinned him to the bed and smirked, "I'm the real Sakura and I'm going to punish you for mistaking me as the fake!"

Naruto pulled her closer and said, "I see all your features when I changed your clothes… but you are not full grown yet…"

Sakura shouted, "Bastard! Don't change me next time! I have no nice features, you will probably vomit…"

Naruto smirked, "Now you're yourself again!" Sakura sat up and crossed her legs, "I'm always myself…"

Naruto looked at her, "Really? Let me taste you…" He made her lie down and when he was about to kiss her lips, Sakura looked away, "I don't want you to say her name when we are doing that… and…"

Naruto shrugged, "Same names… and what?"

Sakura blushed. Naruto lay next to her and said, "You like Sasuke too, right?" Sakura blushed again. She punched Naruto lightly on the face and muttered, "Don't barge into my thoughts again…"

Naruto touched her long silky hair. "I thought so…"

Sakura smiled. "You are one smart dude!"

Naruto grinned. "Duh! You were always in love with the two of us… it's just that you were never clear with your words…"

Sakura sneered, "I just don't think we would work out…"

"Why?"

"I'm just a sixteen year-old girl and I don't even know how old you are and why you are not studying and why you are so filthy rich… now you get what I mean?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm eighteen… I'm a dropout. I get money through dirty work… anymore questions?" Sakura was at a loss for words.

Naruto snuggled up to her. "…I-Is Sasuke the same?" She asked quietly against his neck.

"Yup and he hates his brother big time…" He breathed

Sakura nodded. _I can't think of any other questions to ask since now it's a perfect time to come clean._ Naruto touched her crotch and Sakura blushed into a crimson red. "It doesn't mean you can fuck me…"

Naruto removed his fingers and said, "You want to do it with Sasuke instead?" Again, Naruto made her at a loss for words. "… Arrrrr…… erm….."

Naruto had his hands around her waist and said, "Ya, woman?"

"I want to do it with the both of you," Sakura blurted out without thinking. Naruto clutched her tightly, "So you have fucking power… I never thought you would be that brave to do a threesome… love is magical eh?"

Sakura mumbled, "If you like the person, it doesn't mean you have to have sex with the person…"

Naruto leaned closer, "I understand…"

Sakura asked, "You really do?" Naruto switched off the table lamp.

"That's why I'm just going to sleep with you and there will be no monkey business…"

"I can't see you…" Sakura held on to him.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're next to me…" He moved Sakura's body closer to his and he kissed her. He felt her hair, the first time he had ever seen her hair down. How many times has he yearned for her to be his? But he had to share with Sasuke. You can't marry two guys, right? Love is magical when it doesn't hurt to feel good.

Sakura kissed him back. She caressed his back with her cold fingers. _This is the second man I've slept with. Naruto and Sasuke want me to spend two weeks with them. It also means I have to sleep with them. But I can refuse, right? _

Naruto chewed hungrily on her lips, caressing her fragile and small body, making her feel high. _Naruto is my ecstasy tonight. But ecstasy will stop its effects too, right?_

Naruto let his hand wander to her right breast, he wanted to squeeze it but he stopped in apprehension. Sakura challenged him, "Why stop? Don't you want to feel like a man?" Naruto looked at her bright emerald eyes and said softly, "I know you don't want this so I'll stop like a proper gentleman…"

One pill of ecstasy isn't enough, ten are more than enough. "Naruto…" Her cool breath stained his teeth.

He broke the kiss, "I just want to sleep with you like there's no tomorrow and I want your smell to arouse mine. I want to feel you being within me and I don't want other guys to lay their hands on you because you are my property…"

_My property means you bought it and you paid all the installments._ Sakura smiled sweetly and laid her head against Naruto's warm chest.

A/N

I know it's short but I hope you guys like it! Please review! Shoot me some ideas and suggestions!


	7. You make me wanna

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love? Bad language, limes and violence!

I will hunt you if you leave this page without writing a review for me!

Chapter Seven: You Make Me Wanna

Sakura woke up when some rays of sunlight hit her crystal clear face. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Naruto sleeping beside her. She felt contented and smiled softly. The feeling of security and the sense of a man's aura made her swoon. She opened her eyes wider and looked once more at Naruto's cute yet childish face.

She then discovered something was touching her front. _It's Naruto's hand on my breast!_ Sakura went into a fit and kicked Naruto onto the floor. Naruto woke up and shuffled his hair, "Hmm… the wind is so strong…"

"You bastard! Who said you could touch my p-priv… ate part?" Sakura gulped down her words in horror and embarrassment.

"Man… you were so smitten with me last night and now you're accusing me?" Naruto pointed to himself sarcastically and smirked. Sakura blushed, "Don't deny it; you fed me drugs last night. I'm so not lovey dovey with you, loser."

Naruto simply grinned and leaned back on his hands. "I have plenty of drugs and they are for improving men's vitality. Are you by any chance, a guy?"

Sakura was dumbfounded; she couldn't understand how, she the bickering queen could lose to someone like Naruto. She blew air out of her parted lips and studied the ceiling with a look of contemplation.

Naruto jumped back onto the bed and fell deliberately on Sakura who was caught by surprise. "But if you say you're a guy, I will agree too. Your chest is flat."

Their faces almost touched. Sakura tried to get out from under his weight and muffled some words. "Naruto, I'm going to be late for school…" Naruto, unheeding her words, held on to her wrists, not wanting to let go of her. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed with a look of annoyance and tried to move but her body was currently disabled.

"I'm not going to let you go, my little cherry blossom," He breathed, his sweet breath tickling her ear and he made wet kisses along her neck. "Naruto, I'll let you have some time to flirt with _normal _women before I come back from school," Sakura argued and turned away from him.

He looked at her carefully and said quietly, "I don't want to, I only want you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, his words seeming to have no particular effect on her whatsoever. "You have Kin and Temari from next door, go find them…" Naruto's expression was replaced with a look of hurt. "You slut! Why do you think we requested to spend two weeks with you if it wasn't for spending more time with you?"

Sakura softened her eyes and lowered her head, staring at her fair hands. "Naruto…" The blonde released his grip of her and said, "Go… your exams are coming, right?" She sat up a bit straighter and chewed her bottom lip. "Yup, but I'm…" She drifted and didn't permit herself to say more.

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows at this, his face trying to mask a look of questioning. "N-nothing…" She smiled reassuringly. Naruto shrugged and mumbled, "You're funny. Sometimes I don't get you…"

Sakura laughed, "Me too, I don't get myself either…" Naruto gazed into her eyes and seated himself more comfortably on the bed. "It's quite late now…" He said. Sakura chirped back quickly, "I don't care anyway…"

"Why?" Naruto asked, interested as she was so keen to get to school only previously. Sakura waited a few moments and replied, "I don't care about school anymore because… I wish to spend more time with you too… I want to cherish you… treasure you… like how you treat me…" Sakura looked down and felt his eyes searching her.

Naruto lifted her head gently from the chin, whispering, "You are just like what I thought…"

"What?" She asked. Her face was so close to his. Naruto leaned closer and finished, "Simple minded."

"Nar…"

Naruto planted a kiss on her lips before she could finish her words. He broke the kiss and looked into her beautiful jade eyes. "But I love you all the same…"

_I love you; these three words actually came out from this bad boy's mouth._ "I love you… Naruto…" She mumbled. He smiled and enfolded her in his arms.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Kin and Temari burst open the door, hands on hips as they witnessed the scene laid out before their eyes, their mouths gaping in horror. "NARUTO! What are you doing with her and why are you partially naked?" Kin yelled contemptuously. Naruto tilted his head to one side.

"Where's my Sasuke-kun? Are you hiding him in the bathroom?" Temari enquired with venom in her voice as she opened the bathroom door. Naruto stood up, clearing his throat thoroughly for their undivided attention. "Ladies, ladies… we are just helping you teach Sakura a lesson…"

Temari glared at him in obvious doubt as she gave Sakura a quick once-over with her sharp eyes. "Oh yeah, what kind of lesson? Sex education?"

Kin shrieked, "What? Naruto, you broke my heart! I gave you everything yet you gave her your everything?"

Sakura sighed at the pointless argument and asked plainly, "What did he give me?" Naruto grabbed Kin's wrist roughly and said loudly, "I was never in love with you in the first place and get out of this place, it does not welcome you."

The blonde pushed them out of the room and tried to lock the door to their screaming. "Sakura, the door…" He mumbled and twisted the knob frantically. "Now you notice it? The lock is spoilt," Sakura said between giggles.

He left the door aside and smirked, "Go and bathe."

Sakura shrugged, "Where are you bringing me?" He pushed her into the bathroom with an expression that would not tell. "Some place…" He muttered and shut the door.

Sakura washed her face and took a quick shower. She looked at her legs. It had the ugly mark that the cigarette had left behind. The whip had caused a dark red imprint that was one long line from her kneecap to her feet. "I shouldn't have messed with them…" She mumbled as she ran a hand through her wet pink tresses. She wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed one towel to dry her hair.

She exited the bathroom and saw Naruto packing. "Are we running away?" She shouted in a tone that was cautious and unprepared. Naruto grinned, "Duh." Sakura dropped the towel and stared at him horrorstruck. "Did you do something illegal?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto smiled and threw some more clothes into his large zip-up bag. "Yup… I stole someone's mistress… and I'm currently fleeing with her for the sake of love…" He said this without meeting her gaze.

Sakura opened her mouth wide at him as if he were insane, "What?" Naruto abandoned the luggage and went over to shake her by the shoulders while murmuring, "You are a real idiot. We are staying in a resort to get away from Kin and Temari. Annoying bitches."

Her face returned to normal with understanding and she eased the tension with a small laugh. "I see… okay…"

-

They arrived at a luxurious resort and the welcoming hosts carried them to their room like they were royalty. "I feel like a queen," Sakura said happily and touched the gleaming marble wall. They put them down whilst carrying their bags graciously inside. They left the key in their hands and left.

"One room? Where's my room?" Sakura asked tentatively and took the Gucci bag where Naruto had packed her belongings in. "This is a couple's room and it overlooks the beautiful coastal beach and greenery mountain. There are no more rooms left," Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura put down the bag and looked at the bed dubiously. "The bed?"

"You can sleep on the floor if you want," He smirked. Sakura pouted, "I'll divide the bed by crook or hook." Naruto took off his shirt unexpectedly and Sakura yelled in defence, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Checking out the beach, what do you think I'm doing?" Naruto grinned at her hasty words, knowing that he had expected this reaction from her. Sakura bit her lips, "H-haha…" Naruto threw his shirt at her. "Go and change… I want b-i-k-i-n-i."

Sakura shouted at him, "Dirty old man…"

-

Sakura ran all the way to the sandy beach, the aqua waters sparkling under the glare of the sun as she sat on the soft and warm sand. She looked at the people dressed in colorful swimming garments and said to Naruto reminiscently, "I still remember this beach where I and Ino went to when I was small…"

Naruto sat next to her, admiring her hair being blown back by the wind. She squeaked dreamily, "It was a very beautiful, exotic beach. It was near a romantic chapel. I heard that people who married in that chapel lived happily every after. Ino made a pact at the beach that she would marry here. You know what my pact is?"

Naruto touched her hair and growled, "No…"

Sakura stood up, clumps of sand attached to her pale legs. "I will meet my only one at this beach," She announced with a small smile. Naruto looked at her and asked, "Only one?" Sakura smiled wider, "The only one that truly loves me."

The bubblegum-pink haired girl went into the refreshing water. Naruto mumbled inaudibly, "I know that my only one is you…"

Sakura splashed some water over him, "Hey idiot! Come over!"

Naruto snapped out of his trance and went into the water, splashing water back at her. Sakura laughed, "Haha… you are always in a daze, I wonder what you are thinking about…"

_You._

"I'm looking at those gorgeous bikini women," He smirked.

Sakura positioned her head at the clear sky and exclaimed, "I'm wearing one too!" Naruto laughed, "You have nothing nice to show…" He poked her in the waist.

She punched his arm and glared at him. "Damn you… besides I don't want to show to you… you fucking jerk." Naruto held her hand, "Sakura… don't speak vulgarities… it makes you unattractive…"

Sakura softened and did not respond to his words. Naruto moved closer and said gently, "You speak vulgarities because it covers up your weakness, right?" Sakura looked away, her mouth firmly shut.

Naruto said with meaning, "Deep down, you're a good girl… vulgarities don't suit you…" Sakura looked at her reflection in the rippling water, thinking of a response. "I like good girl better," He teased her when she hadn't spoken. Sakura turned and swam away.

"Where are you going?" He shouted. She stopped mid-waist in the water, "To wash away my vulgarities," She continued swimming. Naruto smiled and went back to the shore. _It is time to gorge at women while she's gone. _

-

Sakura came back with sunburn on her nose. She regretted going so far away and had landed on some island. The sky was dark and most of the people were retreating. Sakura looked around for Naruto who was currently playing volleyball. She sat down on the sand and watched him play. He was playing with girls and there was not a trace of a single guy. _How lucky is he?_

_I hear most of the girls saying he's hot, he's cute, and he's so skilled._ There was an endless amount of flattery. Naruto seemed liked he was enjoying all this attention. Then all the girls left, leaving him with goodbye kisses. He smiled shyly and waved goodbye. He saw Sakura and leaped over to where she was sitting.

"Man, they're hot!" He screamed. "I know and I know you enjoy it ever so much! She said while hugging her legs. "It's like I'm in some kind of a game… why are you so red?" He sat down beside her, studying her flushed face.

Sakura smiled, "I got sunburnt on the journey." Naruto touched her nose, "You shouldn't have swum the whole afternoon…"

Sakura pushed his hand away and looked at the water. "Washing away vulgarities takes plenty of time…"

Naruto shrugged and drew on the sand with his finger. "I was only kidding when I said that…" Sakura stood up, "Still, I think I'm wrong…"

Naruto laughed gently and brushed his blonde hair away from his blue eyes. "Forgive and forget… you are such a damn nice person…" Sakura smiled, her eyes still planted firmly on the crashing waves and asked, "Why? You scared I'd get offended because you mingled with them?"

Naruto ruffled his hair, "Girls are pretty petty…" Sakura chuckled, "You mentioned before that I'm not a girl so don't worry, I wouldn't get offended."

Naruto looked at her eyes, "I'm so glad I fell in love with you…" Sakura looked away before he could hold her gaze, "Don't spout crap, Naruto…"

Naruto got up and hugged her suddenly. "Will you marry me?" Naruto broke the embrace and held both of her hands in his. Sakura looked at his hands and said incredulously, "What?"

He stared intently into her eyes. His eyes were full of love and evoked desire for the pink-haired female before him. "I don't want you to marry some other guy… I know there's Sasuke… but you can't marry two guys, right?"

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice.

_Sharing is awful because you'll never know when the other person will return it. Sharing meant that the object was partially yours. Your happiness had to be halved._ Sakura tightened the hold on his hands. "I know I can't but I will…"

Naruto shouted, "Yippee! I'm going to marry Sakura!" Sakura covered her mouth, she shouldn't have said she wanted to marry them. Sakura laughed, "That's a joke, right?"

Naruto pouted, "You're a promise breaker. As soon as you turn eighteen, we'll get married." Sakura squeezed his hand and stood up, her back facing him. "I don't want to be tied by marriage and besides I still have to go to university so fat chance!" She said over her shoulder. Naruto carried her in a bridal style.

"Then we get married at other ages but I want to do _it _with you soon…"

Sakura yelled, "That's all you're thinking? Typical." Naruto laughed, "Part of it but I really want you to be in my life forever." Sakura smiled. _Someone who you truly belong to._ _But the pact, what if Naruto is not my only one? He's a flirt and I'll never know when he'll cheat on me._ Sakura leaned closer. _Even if Naruto is not my only one, it would be great to spend my lifetime with someone that loved you._

They reached their hotel room and Naruto placed her on the bed and winked at her. "What?" She laughed. "Are you in the mood?" He smirked. She got up and kicked him in the leg, "Soon…okay?"

She went into the bathroom and bathed. She was covered in sand and she carried the smell of seawater so a nice long bath would make her feel better. She came out and Naruto was leaning against the window, smoking. "Go bathe, you stink!" She smiled.

Naruto looked at her with a glint in his eyes, "So you want to do _it?_"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No…" Naruto threw the cigarette away and frowned, "Don't excite me for nothing…" Sakura turned on the television which had hundreds of channels. "I'm not… is sex all you think of?" She began flicking through every channel, one by one.

Naruto disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. He shouted, "At least that's what normal people think of." Sakura scratched her head. _I'm not ready and I don't know when I will be ready. I'm nervous, what if things went wrong? I don't want to be pregnant._

Naruto came out, naked. Sakura shut her eyes quickly, a blush creeping on her cheeks, "Where's your manners?" Naruto laughed, "I forgot that the towel was on the chair. He wrapped the towel around him and said, "You can look now."

Sakura focused on the television. "Nothing nice to see, I'd rather watch a bunch of animals naked." Naruto adjusted the towel hanging loosely about his hips, "Aren't they naked all the time?" Sakura laughed, "I-I mean… God… I don't know what to say!"

Naruto sat on the bed. "Then don't say anything. Seduce me." Sakura looked at him, "E-erm…" Naruto pinned her down, "You smell nice…" Sakura blinked furiously, "Y-you… too…"

Naruto chuckled, "Are you nervous?" Sakura tried to get up, "I-I'm… NOT!" He released her, "Relax sweetie." Sakura brushed her hair, "E-erm…… thanks…" He smirked, "Not wanting to fuck you? I'm a gentleman!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and lay on the bed, "Lala… I never heard that. I want to sleep." She switched off the television and said finally, "Good night." Naruto looked shocked, "What?" Sakura rolled into a ball. "I'll probably wake up later so don't bother me, okay?" Sakura was the kind of person that didn't mind too much and was a sleeping queen.

She didn't know how long she slept but Naruto was not in the room. She sighed; she was going to spend the week with Naruto in this romantic resort. She had never been on holiday before and it was free too. Naruto was a real gentleman. She blushed at the thought.

-

Sakura opened her door. Home sweet home. One week with Naruto was seducing fun. He went some place where he had some important thing to do. Sakura took out her dirty clothes; it was another week, but now with Sasuke. She wondered what Sasuke would do. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey girlfriend, have fun this week? Lucky you, skip school for two weeks!" Ino yelled happily into the phone. Sakura laughed, "Loads of fun! School is sucky boring."

Ino sighed and said, "I'm so lonely, Shikamaru's away and I have to attend school… poor me…" Sakura chuckled, "Haha…"

Ino said, "I'll talk to you later, bye." Sakura put down the phone as she was putting away her stuff and then the phone rang again. "Must be Ino," She smiled.

She picked up the phone and repeated what the caller had asked in confusion, "You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss?" She shrieked when the caller wasn't Ino but a bartender at Zero nightclub. "What? Okay, I'll be right there!" Sakura dashed out of the room and slammed the door.

A/N

I finally finished this and I enjoyed writing it. See that "go" button? Click it and write me a review! I update a lot faster when people submit reviews!


	8. Some things i'll never say

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love?

_Italic underline is sasuke's thoughts._

Chapter Eight: Some Things I'll Never Say

Sakura hurried to the nightclub after receiving the call, her mind was racing. The bartender mentioned that Sasuke was drunk and needed her to send him home. Sakura pushed open the door and with her hands on her knees, gasped, "Sasuke!" Sasuke was sitting along the long counter, slipping great amounts of alcohol; there were a heap of empty glasses beside his right arm.

The bartender looked up at the exhausted Sakura and said, "I'm glad you're here. Boss is feeling quite high today and has offended quite a lot of customers." He gave Sasuke a rather concerned look as his head was resting on the counter and there was alcohol running down his chin.

Sakura nodded and went to Sasuke's side. Sasuke's face was flushed and his eyes were bloodshot. She wondered what happened to him last week and what made him become like this. She shifted a stool towards her and sat next to him. She bit her lip and said, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke, alert for a few seconds from the voice, stopped drinking and looked at her, "… H-hey… you kinda look like my… friend… Sakura…" _Friend._ Sakura was only a friend.

Sakura narrowed her eyebrows, "I _am_ Sakura. Look at you, why are you so drunk?" Sasuke either did not hear her or was pretending. He stretched out his hand but Sakura stopped him from reaching for another glass.

The raven-haired male's face contorted into an irritated expression and he drawled grouchily, "I'm feeling happy and high. So why can't I drink? It's not a crime." He fiercely shook out of her grip and grabbed the glass, drinking it down in a spilt second.

Sakura's hand was half-way to reaching for Sasuke again, but slowly replaced it by her side. She looked concerned and alarmed at his odd behavior, "Why are you so happy?"

Sasuke smiled and slurred, "I… finally gained my freedom although I'll lose everything… but that's alright… I don't mind…" He asked for two more glasses, one for him and another for Sakura.

Sakura looked down and tried to think of something to say, "… W-wow… that's great…"

Sasuke passed her the glass and looked at her seriously before sipping his own. Sakura gripped the cool glass tightly, sighed and drank. She didn't know what she was doing. She was supposed to drag Sasuke back but now she was enjoying herself. The world was revolving around her in a different motion.

Sasuke placed the glass back on the counter and laughed, "Everything has ended. Everything! No more worries, no more troubles. I feel like I'm eighteen again!"

Sakura in spite of herself, giggled, "You are eighteen… you are seriously drunk… haha." She brought her half-empty glass to her lips and allowed the bitter tasting substance to slip down her throat.

Sasuke smiled again, "No, I'm not. All the worries and troubles made me old. But now that everything has been cleared, my age can come back to me."

Sakura looked at the glass, studying her distorted reflection. "I'm so freaking old. And I know my age won't return to me." She sighed and closed her eyes in contemplation.

Sasuke's smile disappeared and he asked, "Then do you know who took away your age? Fight for it."

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura was seven years old._

"_Sakura! Mummy is going to go out now, take care of your own meals!" Her mum slammed the door, sending a rush of wind to where she was standing._

_Sakura stared blankly at the door. She was still wearing her elementary school uniform. She looked down at her feet and felt hot tears pricking the back of her eyes. The phone rang and she went to pick it up. Her hand clenched tightly around the receiver._

"_Sakura! This is daddy. Where's your mum?" Her dad yelled into the phone. _

_Sakura grimaced and mumbled, "… Mum just left…"_

"_Okay. Tonight we won't be home so take care of your own meals and remember to attend school."_

_Sakura replaced the phone on its cradle. She was used to days liked this. She used to have a maid but after something her father did, her mother had to send the maid away. She looked at the flat. A place not fit for humans to live in._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke nudged Sakura who was staring dazedly at the glass. "Sakura… are you alright?"

Sakura shook her head to rid of her accumulating thoughts. She smiled at the glass and replied, "Yeah. I know my real age won't come back to me."

Sasuke laughed, "That was just a joke! Troubles and worries just makes your thinking a bit more mature. It had absolutely nothing to do with your age, Sakura!" She frowned and traced the top of her glass with her finger, "… I'm an immature brat…"

Sasuke got up, "I think you are rather mature. I'm a childish and immature jerk."

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke slammed his palm on the counter and shouted in demanding, "Where's the waitress? What kind of bar is this?"_

_The bartender shook his head and placed the glass he was wiping firmly on the table, "The waitress is on her way… this is your bar if you still remember…"_

_Sasuke spun around and looked at the person in front of him. He had his hands around a pinked-hair lady. He stormed up to him and yelled for all to hear, "HEY! What are you doing with _my_ Sakura?"_

_The man looked irritated, "She's not yours and she's not called Sakura!"_

_Sasuke took a good look at the girl standing beside him and mumbled, "…Sakura looks better than her…"_

_A look of outrage crossed his face and the man clenched his neck, "Hey dude… do you want to fight?"_

_Sasuke smirked and within a second, the man and the girl fled for their lives._

_Sasuke went back and sat down. As he drank more, he kept on mumbling under his alcohol-stained breath, "Sakura…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke wobbled on his steps, his arms flaying uselessly beside him. Sakura immediately held him by the waist and he draped his arm around Sakura's neck for support.

"I think I'd better take you home now…" Sakura said gently and slowly walked each step with him as he was heavier than her and he couldn't stand up properly. He repeatedly bent over to his side to vomit and some of it got caught on Sakura's clothes but she did not mind and just escorted him to her room.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura was five years old._

"_Damn that whore… took my money…" Her father flung bottles around the home and sat on the sofa in a heap. He drank some more beer and broke the glass. He screamed, "SAKURA! Get your butt here and clean this mess!"_

_Sakura hurried over and grabbed a dustpan and broom. She swept up the shattered pieces of glass, she was trembling. As she was sweeping in front of her father, he intentionally vomited on her. "SAKURA! It's your own fault since you stood in front of me." _

_Her father pushed Sakura away like she was merely trash and Sakura fell, laying flat on the floor. She felt the warm tears running down her pale cheeks and felt the blood draining away from her hand as she clenched it tightly. She did not know how many pieces of glass pierced her but she knew one thing. It was _not_ her fault. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura had him sitting on the bed and she said, "I'll go and get some hot water so just sit here and wait for me, okay?" Sasuke lazily nodded in reply and Sakura went out to get some hot water.

Sakura was walking back, carefully carrying one jug of hot water in two hands. Before she could walk back to her room, Temari and Kin had flung open their door and the hallway was filled with their malicious laughter. "The slut's back…"

They had two men with them and they smirked, "Do you need us to help you _fix_ her?" Kin smiled with delight and waved her hand airily in front of her, "Sure. It will be quite a pleasure to watch."

One of the two men walked forward and deliberately pushed her jug of hot water out of her hands. The hot water spilled over the carpet. Sakura stared blankly at the floor.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura was seven years old._

_She was boiling the hot water. After it boiled, she held it unstably and tried to pour the hot water into the cup noodle. But as the kettle was too heavy, she lost control of the kettle and the water spilled all over. So hot and painful. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

One of them held her hands so she wouldn't try to punch them or try to escape. "L-let go of me…" Sakura gasped through ragged breaths and attempted to free herself. But it proved to be futile; the other man held her face and smirked, "Such a beautiful bitch. It would do wonders to fuck you."

He had his hand around her waist and he leaned forward. He kissed Sakura with unwanted force but Sakura allowed his tongue to enter her mouth as she knew he was enjoying all this. She bit his tongue hard. She could taste the blood trickling from his lips and spat it out on the floor with disgust. He branded her face with a hard slap.

"Time to get serious," He said to the other man who was holding her wrists. He smirked and pinned her against the wall. He forced his weight against her so she couldn't escape. He began taking off her top slowly. He untied the ribbon which showed a bit of her bra. "G-get away from me!" Sakura screamed.

The other man came back and shouted, "Quit your yelling, bitch." He groped Sakura's thigh and reached for her skirt. "NO!" Sakura shouted. He unbuttoned the skirt and tried to yank it down. The another man pulled down her top and started nibbling on her bra. He tried to unhook her bra until they heard a loud sound.

"GET AWAY FROM **MY** WOMAN!" Sasuke glared at them venomously. _Woman. Not friend. _

The man who was unhooking her bra smirked and looked up, "So what will you do if I don't get away from her? She's such a sweet thing; you are selfish to keep her _all_ to yourself." Sasuke punched the wall, "You'll get _this_."

Minutes later, Sasuke was now holding Sakura by her waist. He shouted at the two badly beaten-up men, "SCRAM! I never want to see you guys anymore!" Then he turned and looked at Kin and Temari who were terrified against the wall. "Bitches. Don't you guys ever learn? GROW UP." He turned around swiftly and slammed the door.

He glanced at Sakura who was just next to him. He still had his arm wrapped securely around her waist. "Sakura… are you okay?"

Sakura breathed in his manly smell and wished she could have his hands around her all the time. She rested her head on his chest wordlessly and relaxed her body. Sasuke looked at her hair and asked again, "Are you okay, Sakura? Did they do anything to you?" Sakura slowly shook her head and mumbled, "No."

Sasuke removed his arms from her but Sakura instantly held on with longing and placed them around her. "Sakura… what's wrong?" He asked; his face etched with worry. He felt Sakura's cold hands on his. "Sasuke… do you really mean what you said before?" She penetrated the dark depths of his eyes.

"What thing?" He looked at her emerald eyes. Sakura said softly, "You said friend then you said woman. What am I to you anyway?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together and asked cautiously, "Did Naruto say anything to you?" Sakura shook her head and said pleadingly, "No. Just answer me!"

Sasuke smirked, "You are my woman but you're a great friend too." Sakura's eyes brightened considerably and asked, "Really?" Sasuke shuffled her hair and held her tightly in his embrace, whispering in her ear, "Really."

Sakura giggled. Sasuke smiled, "You had me worried. I thought Naruto said something to you." Sakura shook her head slightly, "Nah…"

Sasuke looked at her body and joked, "You stink! Let me get you cleaned." Sakura pouted but then she frowned, "You're not drunk anymore?" Sasuke pushed her into the bathroom, "Yes."

Sasuke began peeling off his clothes. "Y-you're going to bath with me?" Sakura asked with a shiver. Sasuke stopped, "Y-ya…" Sakura stepped back and fumbled for the doorknob, "T-then… you can bath first…"

Sasuke held her arm and said quietly, "Sakura. This one week meant a lot to me. It'll be alright." He positioned her in front of him and slowly took off her clothes. Sakura looked down and said nothing.

The bathtub was half-full with warm water. Sasuke was sitting opposite of Sakura. "Sakura…" He said. Sakura's cheeks were flushing a deep scarlet and she mustered all her courage to look at him.

Sasuke was worried, "Hey Sakura… why do you look so sad today? Sakura…" She did not reply and Sakura crept towards him, the water running over her body and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her long pink hair reached his thigh. Sasuke stared at the top of her head, "Sakura…"

Sakura screwed her eyes shut and broke free from reality. The running of water. The sound of breathing. The clashing of two bodies.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura was twelve years old._

_Her mum was sleeping and her father had just come back home. He was drunk to the point where his entire mind was clouded. "Beer! Waitress! Bunny girls!" He yelled as he lazily walked around. _

"_Dad… you're at home. This is not the bar," Sakura said._

_Her dad glanced at Sakura and smiled, "Sakura. How old are you now? Fifteen? Sixteen? I've never tasted an underage girl before…"_

_He placed Sakura tightly on the sofa and tried to remove her clothes. "DAD!" Sakura shouted. Her dad slapped her and said, "Now you troublesome kid, don't bother me."_

_Sakura tried to protest as he removed her shirt and shorts. He began feeding on her breasts. Sakura tried to push her father away but he was too strong for her. He took off her undergarments. This is the time. "GET OUT! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Sakura yelled with all her might and closed her eyes._

_Her mother awoke and rushed to the scene, pushing her husband dad away from Sakura. "What are you doing to Sakura? She's your daughter!" She screamed in reprimanding._

_Sakura quickly put on her clothes. He shouted, "She's no daughter of mine since she called me a motherfucker. I don't need a bitch like her living in our house." Then her mother turned sharply at Sakura and yelled at her, "Sakura, how dare you call your father names! Go and live with your aunt for the time being. I'll send your stuff over." _

_Sakura, without another glance at them, ran out of the house. Her eyes were glazed over with tears, blurring her vision. She didn't want to live in this kind of house, in these kinds of conditions. She was sick of her father trying ways to rape her. She was sick of her mum defending her father when he was wrong. They were not her parents. _

_She didn't want this kind of life. A cold life without a spark of happiness. Love was never found. Tears flowed mercilessly down her face. _

"_SAKURA! You are not a loser! You live for yourself and not for others! Time will heal all wounds. SAKURA! Get back on your feet! Someday, you'll shine," Sakura said to herself with defiance. _

_Someday, you'll shine. You have to believe it. That's because you are _you_ and nobody can ever replace _you

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"SOMEDAY, I'LL SHINE!" Sakura shouted suddenly. She opened her eyes to the blinding light. _It's morning already. Isn't it midnight?_ She saw one leg entangled with her leg and it didn't look like hers. She turned slightly and saw Sasuke lying next to her.

"ARGHHHHH!" She screamed. Sasuke was woken up by her cries and panicked, "What?"

Sakura pulled up the blanket, "W-what are you doing next to me… naked too…" Sasuke said drowsily, "Hey… you fell asleep in the bathtub and I had to carry you here… man, you were heavy!"

Sakura stuttered, "D-did we do that? That?" And made a rather sharp gesture to indicate her meaning.

Sasuke tilted his head to one side and smirked, "You can't blame a drunken man." Sakura shrieked, "What?" Sasuke smiled, "I was not even drunk." He removed the blanket to show Sakura that she was wearing her bathrobe and said almost proudly, "See that?"

Sakura heaved a sigh of utmost relief and let her head fall back on the pillow. Sasuke asked, "Why are you… so scared?" Sakura looked at him and said uncertainly, "I-I… was… nearly raped by my father four years ago and the wounds have not healed yet."

It only took a few seconds to process her words in his mind. Sasuke stormed, "What? What kind of father is that?" He moved forward.

She lifted herself into a sitting position. "A father who only cared for himself. But my wounds are healing and I think they are already healed," Sakura whispered and looked down.

Sasuke hugged Sakura, "I'm sure you'll be ready one day."

_One day._

"Y-ya… I'm sure too…" She hugged him back. Sasuke pulled her closer and looked at her, "I'll wait for you." His words pricked her heavy heart and all of a sudden Sakura felt sad all over again, tears stung her eyes. "Sasuke… what will you do if you find out I lost my virginity to someone other than you and Naruto?"

Sasuke leaned in closer, "I will… _kill_ him." _Even if the person is my brother._ He kissed Sakura lightly. Sakura kissed him back with a bit of force. He tasted her sorrows and sadness. He wanted to know so much. _Why won't she say?_

He forced her mouth to open and let his tongue slide in. He felt her bitterness and sourness. He wanted to taste so much. He nibbled on her lips. He licked her lips. Salty. She's crying.

He broke the kiss and held her by the shoulders. Droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks. He gently wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and whispered, "I want to be the one who dries your tears."

Sakura blinked and said apologetically with choking tears, "I'm sorry. I hide so much from you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled and cupped her cheek, "That's alright. Give yourself time. Everyone's past is carved with ugly scars. I'll wait. I'll wait for you, Haruno Sakura." Sakura sniffed and rested her head on his chest, "The day will come. I want to be the angel in disguise. I love you."

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura was three years old. _

_Sakura and her mother were walking home. Something white and pure began showering upon them. "Mum… what is that?" She asked, pointing excitedly at the small flakes of drifting white. _

_Her mother smiled and said simply, "That's snow." Sakura looked up in awe and smiled at all the snow that was falling down. "It's so beautiful," The young girl breathed and reached out to feel it._

_Her mother shuffled her hair, "Do you know what comes after winter has ended?" Sakura blew up her mouth in thought, "Hmm…spring?" Her mother laughed at her daughter's cleverness, "That's right. And do you know why you are called Haruno Sakura?"_

_Sakura shook her head, her short pink hair bouncing on her shoulders. Her mother looked up at the sky and said softly, "It means cherry blossom in spring. Spring brings happiness to everyone. Everyone's so happy during spring. And I want you to be the one that showers happiness and love to everyone," She paused, "Although you are unable to receive much love from us, we hope you can spread the love around. That's why you were born. To spread love. Love is something that can't be explained. I know that someday you'll find your love. Seeking and searching for it. True love never dies out…"_

_Sakura nodded and reached out for the snow again. Snow melted. Love is not like snow. Love is forever there._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A/N – **IMPORTANT!**

Wow. I spent three hours writing this chapter. It's romantic, isn't it? Just click the "go" button! I might take a month or a week to write depending on the reviews because writing this chapter is never an easy job. Hees. Sorry that there are too much flashbacks in this chapter because I really want to show sakura's past. **REVIEWS**! Thanks so much for reading and sparing some time. I just want to know whether people are reading. I'm going to post lemons in the next chapter. State whether you guys want it or not. Thanks.


	9. Save me from the nothing i become

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love? Bad language, limes and violence!

No lemon though, only limes. Sorry. I don't know how to write lemons.

Chapter Nine: Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

With a slight pull, the door gradually shut. His figure disappeared into the long hallway, Sakura sighed at the sight of the door with the broken knob.

Two weeks had passed like nothing had ever happened. Good things never lasted though, two weeks were a gift from God but God was cruel. Exams were over before you even knew it. The phone was filled with messages and warnings from Ms Butaki.

Needless to say, she was going to repeat another year of school. Another year to be captured in jail. The fact still remained; she was still someone's mistress for eternity.

Sakura glared at the clock, it was almost midnight. Tomorrow was the third week. The week where they returned from God knows where. The minutes struck by, another day had passed. Third week, where truth would be revealed. She shrugged at the thought of it and retreated into a sleep. Sleeping was a form of escape from reality since dreams only captured the best moments and made them better.

"Ring!" The phone rang shrilly in the middle of the night, disturbing the makings of a beautiful dream.

Sakura woke up in a fit and shouted into the phone, "WHAT?"

The mysterious voice coming through the line shook her up and she put down the phone calmly. She got dressed and went down. _Didn't they say they would be back tomorrow? But hey, it's tomorrow already, just a few hours passed. _But must they be this cruel and steal her beauty sleep?

She walked into the backdoor of Hero Nightclub and found that nobody was there. It seemed that not everyone had returned. She walked up the stairs and slammed the door open.

"Is anybody here?" Sakura shouted. Must have been a prank call since it's so quiet here. Another door slowly creaked open upon her touch and Sakura walked into the dark room, glancing around.

"Hey Gaara, what business do you have with me in the middle of the night?"

Gaara slowly appeared and closed the door. His face was flushed and his breath was stained with alcohol. Sakura turned to look at him, "Are you stealing wine again? Haha."

Gaara suddenly clutched her neck and squeezed it tight, "You be quiet and don't joke with me. I know what you've been up to in the past two weeks, you _naughty_ girl." His voice was unstable and slurred, it was clear that he was drunk.

He let go of her neck and smirked.

Sakura tried to catch her breath as she placed her own hands on where Gaara had made contact with her neck. She glared at him with flickering green eyes, "Shut your trap. Why are you alone here? Where are the others?"

The drunken red-head simply sipped some more alcohol and smiled, "You want to spend a longer time with Naruto and Sasuke, right? But I won't let you."

Sakura stood up to him, her eyes level with his own and sneered, "I don't know what you are talking about. Where's Itachi?"

He pulled out a glass and poured some alcohol in it. "Don't change the subject. You betrayed Itachi. What did I tell you? It's an ordeal, behave yourself. But you turned out to be some _loose_ girl."

Sakura walked closer to him and snarled in his face, "I'm not a loose girl! I never betrayed him. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Stop drinking and answer me!"

He tilted his head in mock annoyance and penetrated her eyes, "Do you think I'll believe your words? You are so scheming. Haruno Sakura…"

He got down from the table and placed the glass to the tip of his mouth and slowly pushed the liquor down his throat while holding on to her wrist.

"G-Gaara…"

Sakura stepped away from him as he spat the liquor out on the floor. "You are so drunk, Gaara." She whispered, as she studied him with worried and fearful eyes.

He seemed a bit mad. His mouth curled into a nasty smirk and he said, "I see, you want to play with me."

He poured the glass he had in his careless grasp to the brim and added in a white-pinkish pill which dissolved quickly in the fluid. "Drink this and I'll tell you where is Itachi."

Sakura gulped as she looked at the glass to his face. _What is Gaara up to? That pill looks suspicious._ Before she could consider his words any longer he placed the glass between her lips and hissed, "Come on, drink up. It's not poison."

Without another thought, Sakura took the glass swiftly in one hand and drank it in a second, numb to the bitterness of the alcohol. She wiped away the droplets on her chin and glanced at Gaara, "Now, tell me where's Itachi."

There was laughter in the dark room. "He will be back later. I hope you enjoyed that drink specially made for you." He smirked.

"You tricked me…" Sakura sneered and resisted the urge to hit him.

"You're dense, that's why," Gaara laughed cruelly, "I don't understand what my two friends see in you…"

"Why you…" Sakura walked closer to him and tried to give him a tight slap but before she could do anything of the sort, Gaara had pushed in two pills straight down her throat.

Sakura was caught in definite surprise at the sudden action. Her eyes remained open in shock as she swallowed the two unknown pills. She tried to throw up and rid of the pills but she felt too tired and giddy to do so. She placed her hand on her forehead and stuttered, "W-what did… you… give me?" Her vision was becoming blurred. She had to squint to get a good look at Gaara.

Gaara placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled, "Nobody likes to lose to their friends. Especially in a game of love. I like you, Sakura."

Sakura tried to shove him away but her attempts were useless.

"You're drunk, Gaara. Go away."

Gaara tightened his clutches on her shoulders and swept back her pink bangs. Sakura tried hard to keep her eyes open but the pills were making her drowsy and giddy.

"G-Gaara…" But before she could say another word, she collapsed in his arms. Her head resting on his chest.

He slowly stroked her cheeks and carried her up. He placed her gently on a bed and looked at her fondly. She was sleeping so soundly and peacefully. He was thankful that the drugs had kicked in so fast.

He smiled and kissed the sleeping figure lightly. It was now a night that solely belonged to them, him and Sakura. He was glad that Itachi would be back in the noon and he was definitely going to savour these moments with Sakura.

He let his hand glide across her smooth stomach and gently massaged her right breast with the right force. He ran his other hand up her defined legs to beneath her skirt, to her panties. He tugged at her panties, yanking it down with hunger. He stopped massaging her breast and went into the process of taking off his clothes.

After he threw his clothes all over the place, he removed Sakura's top slowly and pulled down her skirt, scattering her garments across the floor. They were both naked. Gaara wanted to feel connected to her. A tight connection. A close and sexual connection.

* * *

Sakura leaned forward and shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

She slowly opened her eyes and got up in a fit. What she opened her eyes to was definitely not something she expected. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared around her in pure astonishment and horror.

Her clothes were sprawled all over and she was in bed. Naked.

She pulled the white sheets up to her bare chest and inhaled deeply. Thoughts of what could have happened last night turning over repeatedly in her mind.

She touched the bed sheets and realized they were rather moist and there were a few drops of blood. Her eyes peeled opened at this. Did she really do it? But she couldn't recall a thing about last night. She remembered talking with Gaara and all of a sudden, the pills he gave her made her drowsy and giddy. Then, a blackout.

Sakura felt two hands rubbing against her waist. She turned to her left side. Her eyes widened.

Gaara was sleeping, naked with his hands on Sakura. Sakura screamed and panicked.

Why did Gaara do such a thing? Why did he trick her to bed? Tears began pouring out of her emerald eyes. Her eyes instantly became bloodshot and salty droplets hit Gaara's hands. Gaara woke up slowly as he felt the droplets sliding down his hands. He looked up and saw Sakura next to her, naked.

He hung his mouth wide open and sat up. He couldn't remember what he did last night as he was drunk. But it did look like he slept with Sakura. But how did he coax her into sleeping with him?

And then it hit him. Pills. Itachi gave him some and asked to give them to Sakura as it would improve her brain power. Bullshit. It was drugs to make her sleep and lose control of her body. But why did Itachi want him to sleep with Sakura? Sasuke and Naruto. He wanted to make them jealous. But Itachi already had everything, why would he want to make their lives more miserable?

Realizing Sakura was still crying, he snapped out of his thoughts and brushed his hand across her wet cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura shouted angrily. She covered her face with her hands and looked down.

"No… Sakura…" Gaara soothed and touched her finger, only to have Sakura scream again.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shook her head wildly, her hands still covering her face.

Gaara rested his hand on the bed and looked at Sakura. Why was she feeling so upset? It was only him sleeping with her. Unless… she never slept with anyone before and he was the first one. Damn it. She must be experiencing a breakdown.

"Sakura…" He wanted to explain the whole predicament to her but the front door had flung open before he could get started.

"… What an unpleasant sight. Seeing my man and woman in bed, together and naked." Itachi sneered. Bastard.

Sakura lifted up her head and looked behind to where the voice was originating from.

Why did Itachi have to appear at this time? Why did Itachi have to catch her in her ugliest state?

"Sakura, would you mind telling me what you and Gaara were doing?" Itachi asked; amusement laced in his words.

His voice pierced through her skin. They had sex, wasn't that obvious?

Itachi cleared his throat and asked again, "Sakura, would you mind telling me what you and Gaara were doing?"

Sakura froze at the twice-repeated question. She didn't want to land Gaara into trouble but she didn't want him to get away so easily after having sex with her. What could she do to convince Itachi?

"I-I… I… we… he… he was teaching me… some moves… so I… could impress… you… Itachi," Sakura stuttered and hoped the lie was believable or at least made some sense.

Itachi smirked and rose his brows in questioning at Gaara who had relief etched on his features. "Is that true, Gaara?"

Gaara looked at Sakura's bare back and then looked back at Itachi, "Y-yeah…"

Itachi looked straight at Sakura and smiled mischievously, "Then Sakura, would you like to show me the moves that Gaara taught you?"

Sakura blinked furiously. She felt sore and weak. How could she have sex again? But she didn't want to be in the same room with Gaara anymore. She felt tainted and destroyed in his presence.

"O-okay…" She said softly and wrapped the blanket around her. She got up and stood next to Itachi. She lowered her eyes to the floor. She didn't want to see those pair of eyes again. Itachi pulled her closer to him and held her by her waist. They both walked out of the room. Itachi looked back and smirked at Gaara.

Gaara felt pressurized. Sakura shouldn't have lied for him. Why did she want to lie after what he did to her? She liked him? It can't be. She already had Sasuke and Naruto. He was drunk last night. He must have told her that he liked her. Damn it. He wondered how Sakura reacted to his confession. Now Itachi was going to make Sakura even more miserable.

_Sakura…_

* * *

Itachi shut the door to his room and looked at Sakura with calculating eyes. "Now tell me Sakura, was that the truth?"

Sakura titled her head up to look at him and said, "N-no…" There was no hiding from Itachi.

Itachi walked forward and hugged her. "You poor thing. You lost your virginity to Gaara. You always wanted to lose your virginity to either Sasuke or Naruto but you actually let a stranger take it. You made a promise with them that you would have sex with them but oh no, you broke it."

That's right. Sakura was not a virgin anymore. She broke the promise of a lifetime.

Itachi continued confusing and playing relentlessly with her mind.

"How can you explain to them? They prefer virgins. You're not. You're dirty. You're a slut. You know that they hate bitches and sluts just like how they hate Kin and Temari. They don't want you anymore."

She's dirty. She's a slut. She's a bitch. They hate her. They don't want her anymore. She's left alone again.

"You thought you found love but it's sex they wanted. Forget about them, they are just jerks. They'll dump you after having sex with you. They just treat you nicer because they know you're a virgin. But now you're not, you're not."

They were always thinking of sex. They had sex with Hinata and Ten-Ten and left them aside like trash. They knew that they were not virgins. They treated her nicer because she was a virgin. But she's not anymore.

She didn't want to end up like them. Used and be thrown away.

Itachi shuffled her hair, "But you know Sakura, you're my mistress. There's no master that sees his mistress get bullied and do nothing about it. I don't want people to talk bad about you. That's why; I'm going to _marry_ you."

Marry? Her? At this age? Now? Sakura looked up at Itachi who was smiling at her. Itachi never yearned for sex, he waited patiently. Was he the one for her? Was he the one she has been looking for all this time?

"Sakura, will you be my bride? I will take care of you for eternity."

She didn't know. She didn't want to get married so early. She's not even of age.

"We can apply for a special license."

He knew what she was thinking. Telepathy?

"Your troubles will be put off after we get married. It will be yesterday's history."

One's past can catch up. There's no escaping even with marriage.

"We'll marry tomorrow. The sooner the better."

So fast?

"Okay," Sakura said softly. She did not regret what she just said.

"Really?" Itachi smiled sincerely. He had everything and he wanted to be a perfectionist.

Sakura nodded. Itachi leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her cherry lips. He held her cold wrists and the blanket fell to the ground. He broke the kiss and looked at her body, "You're not dirty… just yet."

A/N

Anybody want Sakura to be pregnant? Please review and tell me.


	10. I’m Still Waiting for Your Love

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love? Bad language, limes and violence!

The next chapter will be the last one.

Chapter Ten: I'm Still Waiting for Your Love

They always say that tomorrow will be a better day. But how much better can it get? Will it be able to change yesterday's past? No, it's just a silly remark. There's no such thing as a better tomorrow, there will never be.

"Gee Sakura, you need to brighten up a bit. Today's your big day! You must be happy!" Tayuya exclaimed encouragingly and assisted the sullen cherry-haired girl with the gown. Wedding gown. Sixteen and getting married today.

It seemed like she was living in another world, in another person's shoes. Who could have thought a situation like this would happen to her. Sakura sat down on the white couch and studied herself in the full-length mirror. All of a sudden she felt so out of place, so old, so reckless. She cringed at the sight of her despicable self and buried her head in her hands.

Today was the day she was going to walk down the long hallway of the chapel. Everyone was bound to stare disbelievingly and disapprovingly at her and her groom. Wondering why and how she ended up with this kind of guy and why on earth she married so fast. It happened so quickly, in a split second.

Sakura had woken up today to be embraced by Itachi. But did he really like her? Did he love her? Yesterday, he fooled her with all those sweet nothings, but they were such comforting words. They meant something when she had fallen from grace. She believed in them and agreed to marry him. Was it a mistake? But anything was better than being alone in this world.

Naruto and Sasuke. They would never like her. She was a bitch now. A low slut. The girl everyone's talking bad about. Just get married and everything will be solved. As simple as that. But the reality was, deep wounds took immense time to heal, for now, it felt as if old wounds and new were opening.

"Sakura, smile more. Look into the mirror, you're the prettiest girl in the whole world!" Tayuya smiled heartily. She was standing behind the couch, both hands on Sakura's shoulders, observing the bride in the mirror.

Sakura looked into the mirror with a sober expression and smiled weakly. She was straining to keep her eyes on the figure reflected in the mirror. The girl behind her sensed her uneasiness and lifted her hands from her shoulders to Sakura's hair. "No, no Sakura. Relax, today you're going to be someone's woman and live happily ever after. Just like in the fairy tales," Tayuya brushed her hair.

Sakura made an effort to roll her eyes, "You're still reading fairytales? Nah, I don't believe in happily ever after… that kind of shit…" Her eyes glazed over with sadness and she clenched her fist.

Tayuya looked up dreamily, "Well, I believe that every couple wants to live happily ever after with the one they love eternally. It's not shit, you'll know that after adapting to life as Mrs Uchiha."

Sakura paused. Love eternally? She wasn't even sure whether she loved him or liked him. She treated him as someone there to lean her head on. Someone who would be there for her but not romantically.

"But of course you love him, otherwise why did you agree to marry him?" Tayuya said, grinning, seeming to have guessed her thoughts. She continued brushing Sakura's hair, taking care to untangle the knots.

Sakura nodded shyly and looked down with shame. Nobody knew the truth behind the fake. The door suddenly burst open, one blonde-haired girl appeared at the doorway looking rather flustered and excited.

"Sakura! You good for nothing friend. You're getting married and you did not tell me! Luckily, Shikamaru told me!" Ino shouted across the dressing room. Her cheery voice had brightened the bleak atmosphere in a matter of moments.

Sakura smiled at the sight of Ino. At last, someone who truly knew her had finally arrived. "Sorry, it was a bit rushed…" Sakura stood up to apologize and bowed her head.

"Haha. I envy you, you can get married so early and Itachi is so rich." Ino jumped up and down.

"You can too with Shikamaru. No need to be envious," Sakura said sweetly, but inside she felt like she was going to break. Because this was not love.

Ino laughed, "Him? He's too lazy to think of future plans. And I've been feeling a bit unwell lately but never mind me, why do you look so gloomy?" Ino asked with an honest look of concern and walked over to Sakura. Tayuya disappeared out of the room, knowing that the two girls needed some privacy.

"Nothing… I just feel a bit unwell…" Sakura laughed forcedly.

"… Are you pregnant… that's why Itachi is marrying you?" Ino gasped.

Sakura shook her head with earnest, "No… I'm not. I'm just getting cold feet…" It was not Itachi, it was Gaara. She had done a pregnancy test and the results were negative.

Ino heaved a sigh of absolute relief and plopped herself on the couch beside Sakura, "That's good. But what about Naruto and Sasuke? Where have the hunks gone off to?"

She didn't know. "I don't know…" Sakura said sadly and shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. This was not a topic she wanted to touch on.

"I sense something's amiss… You like both of them?" Ino whispered and inspected her friend's face.

There was a moment's silence as Sakura studied the section of wall above Ino's shoulder. Her friend's worried face then slid into focus when she answered, "Of course not." But she didn't know. Someone please catch her when she falls.

"Really?" Ino enquired skeptically.

"Really," Sakura replied with a dull tone. In truth, she loved them. But it was too late now. It was too late to undo the past. They probably knew she was getting married today. She was going to have to say goodbye to true love.

"That's great. I always thought they were one night flings…" Ino mumbled, "But what about that promise we made?"

Promise? And then she remembered telling Naruto about the promise she made.

**FLASHBACK – **(from chapter 7)

Sakura ran all the way to the sandy beach, the aqua waters sparkling under the glare of the sun as she sat on the soft and warm sand. She looked at the people dressed in colorful swimming garments and said to Naruto reminiscently, "I still remember this beach where I and Ino went to when I was small…"

Naruto sat next to her, admiring her hair being blown back by the wind. She squeaked dreamily, "It was a very beautiful, exotic beach. It was near a romantic chapel. I heard that people who married in that chapel lived happily every after. Ino made a pact at the beach that she would marry here. You know what my pact is?"

Naruto touched her hair and growled, "No…"

Sakura stood up, clumps of sand attached to her pale legs. "I will meet my only one at this beach," She announced with a small smile. Naruto looked at her and asked, "Only one?" Sakura smiled wider, "The only one that truly loves me."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Who cared about that promise now? She didn't know where the beach was now. She knew that instead of coconut tress lined on the beach, there were peach blossom trees.

"I don't know about you though but it's a promise and I don't want to break it. I will still marry at that chapel," Ino brightened up and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"That's just like you… Ino," Sakura said softly. She was the one who should be envious, not Ino. Ino could marry the one she truly loved, not be caught up in something such as this.

"Come on, smile!" The blonde glanced across the room to the clock, "It's time already! Quick!" She quickly helped Sakura apply some light makeup and helped her straighten up her white satin gown. Sakura stood up and forced a smile.

Ino sighed and opened the door. Ino was her bridesmaid. She lifted Sakura's gown and walked smoothly behind her. The music had already started playing. The grand doors opened, showing the faces of anxious people.

Sakura looked across and rested her eyes on Itachi. He bore an emotionless expression but he still looked hot in the tuxedo. Sakura smiled weakly and walked with the music. The faster she got on this, the sooner this thing would end. She looked around and spotted Gaara who appeared rather nervous. _Why should he worry, he's not even the one getting married…_

Sakura stood alongside with Itachi. The music stopped. The twittering birds outside had flown away. The priest studied the both of them and raised his glasses, "If anyone doesn't oppose to this marriage, I will proceed on with the ceremony." There was no movement in the chapel, no mouths opened in the form of a protest, there was absolute silence.

"Right." He expertly flipped some pages, giving the impression he had done this procedure countless times. He cleared his throat and announced loudly, "Mr Uchiha Itachi, do you agree to take care of Miss Haruno Sakura under any circumstances? Do you agree to care and love her forever?"

Her husband-to-be said without any hesitation, "I do." He sounded like he was in a rush but why.

The priest then looked directly at Sakura, "Now Miss Haruno Sakura, do you agree to take care of Mr Uchiha Itachi under any circumstances? Do you agree to care and love him forever?"

Forever? This word didn't exist in her dictionary. A few seconds passed but they felt like hours and Sakura was still stoned, immobilized on the platform. It was like her lips had been super-glued shut, she could not bring herself to utter a word. Itachi glanced at Sakura, giving her his typical death glare. Quick, she needed to make up her mind.

"I-I…" She stuttered, but to her surprise, someone interrupted. She looked in bewilderment behind her, to the rows of seated people.

"I oppose!"

Sakura felt relieved, that voice sounded so familiar. She tried to locate the person but everything occurring around her felt like a dream. "She will not marry this bastard." Another familiar voice. Two people stood at the door, sunlight showered upon their hair and their friendly faces.

"Now, game's over, Itachi. Hand over Sakura," Naruto growled. Itachi sniggered, "Why should I?"

"You bastard! You already took away the nightclub and all our money. What about the rights we signed last week?" Sasuke shouted indignantly.

_What rights?_ Gaara and Shikamaru appeared alongside Sasuke and Naruto. _What's this? What's happening?_

"You think you are smart by placing spies on me but I'm smarter. My bitches tortured you guys until you guys went mad," Itachi scowled as he balled his fists.

"Kin and Temari are lowdown sluts. Who wants to care about them?" Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"The rights… we gave you everything… Sakura belongs to us," Sasuke's tone pierced through Sakura's skin.

"You hear that, Sakura? They wanted to buy you. That's not love, is it?" Itachi smirked.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and looked straight into her eyes, "Don't believe him. We gave him everything so that you didn't need to be his mistress anymore. We wanted to tell you this but we could not find the right time."

"Then when is the right time? Why did you hide it from me? Why didn't you tell me I wasn't Itachi's mistress anymore? Then… that… THAT wouldn't have happened!" Sakura yelled, her temper was rising fast, but she did not make an attempt to hide her fury. She let go of Naruto's hands and screamed.

"Sakura…" Naruto tried to calm her down. Gaara glanced at Sakura, feeling guilty.

"Naruto, don't you want to know what 'THAT' is? Why not ask your good buddy, Gaara," Itachi said slyly. He knew he was winning the game.

Naruto grabbed hold of Gaara's collar and growled in his face, "GAARA! What did you do to her?" Gaara struggled out of Naruto's clutches and looked away.

"Then allow me to say it. Gaara, your best buddy, had sex with Sakura, the girl you love," Itachi said it slowly yet forcefully for effect.

"Gaara!" Sasuke dashed towards him. Gaara pushed away their fists like there was no tomorrow. He yelled desperately, "Itachi spiked my drink and gave me pills to drug Sakura!"

"I knew it all along you had feelings for Sakura!" Naruto shouted furiously, ignoring the red-head's explanation.

**FLASHBACK – **(From chapter 9)

Gaara placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled, "Nobody likes to lose to their friends. Especially in a game of love. I like you, Sakura."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"He was drunk…" Sakura stuttered. Her voice surprised even herself.

"Was he _really_ drunk?" Itachi spooked Sakura, "If he was really drunk, why would he remember to give you the pills?" _He was not drunk but acted as one?_

"Don't believe him, Sakura!" Gaara yelled. "You shut up, asshole!" Sasuke shouted.

_I don't know what to believe anymore. Gaara and Shikamaru actually worked for Naruto and Sasuke? Gaara said he liked me in a drunken state. What about this marriage? What about this love? What about the promise? _

"Sakura… maybe now you know the ugly truth. They lost everything just to get you back. But do you classify all this as love? How are you going to depend on them when you yourself were so poor?" Itachi smiled. "Say I do and end this insanity now."

"Sakura won't say yes. She doesn't even like you. Why are you forcing her? Why do you make her believe in you, bastard!" Naruto snapped.

_No, I don't believe in him. I don't know whether this is love. It sounds like it but maybe it's just a dream. Maybe I've just been dreaming all along. Because I loved them and they didn't know! _

Sakura looked up and saw Ino standing a good distance in front of her. She was mouthing the words, "Sakura, go for it. Remember what you are."

The priest who was getting impatient, said rudely, "Okay, those who opposed are of no use now. Please return to your seats and we can get this done." No one on the platform budged. The priest looked at Sakura and asked once more, "Now Miss Haruno Sakura, do you agree to take care of Mr Uchiha Itachi under any circumstances? Do you agree to care and love him forever?"

_I've seen this in the movies but I don't know whether this would work. But if I never try, I'll never know the results. _

Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura's shoulder and penetrated deeply into her eyes, "Sakura, please… don't agree." Sakura smiled lightly.

"Get your dirty hands away from my bride!" Itachi shouted.

_No, his hands are not dirty. They're cold and shivering. Trembling with fear. _

Sakura lifted up her gown slightly and glanced at the exit like it was her last hope. So near yet so far. Just a few steps and she could be out of here. She ran as swiftly and as freely as the gown would allow her.

"Sakura…" Naruto stared intently at the white image slowly fading into the light. No one stopped her, she didn't know why. But it felt great.

"I knew that Sakura would do something like this!" Ino nudged Shikamaru, smiling broadly.

"…" Was his lazy reply. "She'll never settle down at this age under any circumstances and she's the one who doesn't break promises."

"And what does breaking promises have to do with this?" Ino's boyfriend snorted. "… God, you're so shallow sometimes. But it's still my fault, I should have told her that you work for Naruto and Sasuke. I guess it must be tough not knowing anything," Ino said sadly and stared down at her shoes. Shikamaru patted her shoulder gently.

_I finally did it. I never knew this would happen to me. Everyone's looking at me like I'm mad. But it's okay as long they're with me. _

A/n: Finally, the truth comes to light. Since you read up to this point, please kindly post a review! Thanks.


	11. Stick with you

Behind Those Eyes

Summary: Sakura is a strong and spirited sixteen year-old college student, working as a nightclub waitress. Becoming someone's mistress wasn't what she really wanted. All she wanted was true happiness. She doesn't want to pretend and lie anymore. Love seeks her but is it true love? Bad language, limes and violence! Complete.

Thanks to all the reviewers! This is the last chapter, I can't bear for it to end too. Maybe I would decide on a sequel? Let's see what time awaits for us. Sorry for the long wait. Ta da.

Chapter Eleven: Stick with you

It was the beginning of a brand new year and school term. Voices of happy people and the cacophony of students rushing to school made their way to a certain teenager's ears. But Haruno Sakura remained oblivious to this and slowly strolled the down the route to school, contemplating. _A repeat year won't be that hard anyway._ She walked past the nightclub and paused momentarily.

_It's so quiet in the morning… I wonder what they are doing? Sleeping? _"Oi," Someone called out to her, the familiar resonant voice struck her with surprise and returned her to her senses. She turned back and faced the person. Instantly, her face lit up and she broke into silly smiles. _Uchiha Sasuke! He looks so refined in that uniform. What is he, a student? _

"Y-you! Are you going to my school?" Sakura exclaimed, aghast and pointed at him.

"_Our _school to be exact. What's wrong with it?" He asked blankly. He was the same as usual, never expressing any emotion.

"Aren't you a bit old for my year?" She giggled and glanced at the uniform. It made him look so different to when she had first met him at the nightclub. But the personality undoubtedly was the same.

"Shame on you, you have to repeat another year…" He said coldly and stared off into the distance.

"Well, that's because…" Sakura mumbled and lowered her gaze to her shoes. She didn't know how to go on.

"Naruto?" He offered and looked at her.

"No…" She said, barely audibly and shook her head rather unconvincingly, "… Yes…"

"I really hate that selfish side of yours, you never really think about the person you want to spend your life with. You just get on with your life like tomorrow is going to be alright," Sasuke said without a tone of accusation and looked at her closely. He realized there was something different about her and cupped her chin slowly, lifting up her lowered head. He moved his face towards hers and gently touched her short fluffy pink hair. "You cut your hair?"

Sakura nodded slowly, surprised by the feathery sensation of his hand and stared into his cold and fathomless eyes. Without a word, he removed his hand and continued walking ahead of her. Sakura rested her eyes on his back which seemed to be disappearing into the horizon. There was a sadness which she could not describe but struck her heart so painfully. _I'm not selfish; I just don't know how to choose. I don't want to hurt anybody because of my choice. _She sighed and looked to the ground.

"Hey, do you really want to be late?" Sasuke turned back and shouted. Sakura broke from her train of thought and looked up from the ground, shaking her head. She caught up with him and walked alongside him. _Sasuke has been a lot happier since he and his brother made up. I'm so glad for him. _

-

"You two, do you know what time it is?" Their teacher gestured towards the clock madly, "I don't approve of relationships too and I won't allow you two to sit together either. You girl, will sit at that far right hand corner and you boy, will sit at that far left hand corner," She indicated their positions with her hands and raised her glasses, looking at them sternly.

Without protest, Sakura nodded slightly and went to sit next to a blonde guy who had fallen asleep on the desk. _He looks so familiar. _Sakura tried to wake him up by pulling at his arm. When the pink-haired teenager was about to admit defeat, the blonde had finally rose his head, looking around strangely, "Man, it feels odd to go back to school. But just for _Sakura_, I don't mind going for a few more years…"

He was just about to let his head fall to the desk again when he noticed the pink hair out of the corner of his sapphire eyes. He quickly woke up, rubbing his eyes rapidly as if he was dreaming. "S-Sakura! You are sitting next to me?"

Sakura ignored the stupid question and glared at him. "Out with it, what do you mean about going back to school for the sake of Sakura?" She demanded and folded her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Huh? I was just sleep talking…"

"No, please… tell me," Sakura begged him with her infamous puppy eyes.

"Sakura…" he eyed her carefully," … We just wanted to accompany you since Ino's not around anymore…"

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly and rested her head on his warm chest, "Thank you…"

He smiled and played with her short pink curls. "So, why are you late this morning?" Naruto asked.

Sakura broke the embrace and faced the whiteboard. She didn't know what to say, nor did she want to say anything. And so, she remained silent, concluding that this was the safest and only way to not hurt anyone.

"Is it because of… Sasuke?" The blonde asked unsurely and looked at her side view. Not a single feature of her face responded to his words.

Sakura remained staring at the writing on the whiteboard. "Why… why can't you choose between us? Is it so hard to focus your love on only one person?" Naruto asked, with a sort of weariness in his voice. He looked away and stared out of the window, viewing the sakura petals drifting towards the ground and staying afloat by the breeze.

_Why does everybody ask me the same question? I need help. _Sakura opened her journal, and glimpsed a section of the calendar. Today was a special day. Today was Ino's wedding. To put it correctly, her engagement. She was underage and also pregnant! Sakura giggled to herself and closed the journal. Naruto shot her an annoying glance as his questions hadn't been answered.

_If only Ino was here, I wouldn't feel that uncomfortable. If only Ino was here, I wouldn't have to make choices. If only Ino was here, I wouldn't feel… lonely. _

The bell rang and the teacher went off. Sakura got up from her table and left the classroom silently. She didn't know anybody, she was older than them by one year and they despised her. No one offered the invitation to be friends, no one wanted to break the ice that was suffocating her. Everyone just kept their distance from Sakura, the girl not worthy to befriend.

Sakura reached the ladder of the rooftop and took in the scenery. Analyzing every detail, she noted the chapel at the further end, where Ino's wedding would be taking place. Why did she break her promise? She said she would marry at that chapel, the chapel where they had made their promises.

She climbed up the wall and sat down, tucking her knees to her chest. She stared sadly at the juniors below, having fun with each other. She had forgotten what it felt like to have a real friend. Someone that would always be there for her, someone to make her smile when she was down, someone who always cared. _I need a new friend. _

"ARGHH! HARUNO SAKURA, what do you think you are doing?" Naruto screamed his head away as he lifted himself from the edge of the wall.

"Baka, enjoying the scenery. Then what, suicide?" Sasuke punched him.

"Hey, a normal person wouldn't climb up the wall," Naruto argued and punched the raven-haired boy back.

"A normal person wouldn't talk like you," Sasuke scowled.

Sakura laughed, be it genuine or not, she was laughing. The two of them turned towards her small figure and studied her. _Maybe, I ought to make up my mind soon. _

-

_I'm late! _Sakura hurried down the school gates taking care not to embarrass herself by tripping on the steps as a polished sports car honked persistently.

Sakura was at the last of the steps when a voice sounded. "Need a lift?" Sasuke grinned. Without waiting for a reply, Naruto opened the door and pushed Sakura in.

"Hey…" Sakura fell flat on her face.

"We are going to the same place, so why not." Sasuke smiled and turned into a street.

"I didn't say I wanted to ride in your car," Sakura said edgily. She smoothed out the creases from her rumpled skirt and tilted her head up.

"I don't remember you saying no either. Your way of throwing yourself at us?" Sasuke joked and drove at rapid speed.

"One day, I will get offended by you. One day, I might just ease all memories with you," Sakura shouted over the upbeat music playing in the car.

"Blah, blah," Naruto chanted and laughed.

"Let me out of the car! I don't ever want to see your faces again!" Sakura punched the driver's seat.

"Hey!" The tyres screeched noisily against the road as Sasuke managed to stop the car before Sakura could land a harder punch.

In an instant the angry teen rushed out of the car, slamming the door behind her but before she could have ran a good few metres she had collided with Ino.

Sakura was still in shock when Ino took hold of her arm and hauled her over. "Sakura! I'm so happy to see you. Come." Ino brought her to the dressing room. The blonde examined her properly and asked concernedly, "Why do you look so fed up?" When Sakura was about to open her mouth to explain the reason, Ino had interrupted her, "Ahh… Sasuke and Naruto again?"

Sakura was glad she didn't have to go through the trouble of explaining. She contorted her face in annoyance and grumbled. "They are always getting on my nerves! I'll blow my top one day." She crossed her arms.

"If you love someone, of course you will play with that person," Ino laughed.

"I'm sick of their childish games. I want them to be truthful, that's all I'm asking," Sakura shook her head.

"Give them a bit more time… and speaking of time…my engagement's starting in a few minutes!" Ino hurriedly adjusted her gown. _She's still the same person within, _Sakura thought with content as she helped her friend with final preparations.

Sakura got out of the room and sat with the other chattering guests. Ino and Shikamaru were so compatible with each other. One lazy and another bossy. What a perfect pair. Sakura turned her line of sight to the corner and saw Gaara. _Hmm… what is he doing here? I thought he went back home…_

Gaara caught her looking at him and went to sit with her. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back home…" Sakura asked.

"I just came to attend the wedding…" he said simply. Sakura nodded. Awkward moment. "Erm… Sakura… I want to tell you something…"

Sakura looked at him, waiting.

"…T-That night… you and me…… actually we didn't do anything…sorry…" Gaara mumbled sheepishly and fumbled with his hands.

"You're joking, right?" Sakura said, shocked. She couldn't believe it.

Gaara paused and sighed. "I'm serious. I'm sorry. Would you like me to do anything for you?" he offered sincerely and looked her in the eye.

"Hmm… well there is something you can do…" Sakura smirked.

-

"What the fuck? Gaara, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto shouted.

The pair turned and faced them. "We're kissing, isn't that obvious?"

"Kissing? Gaara, don't force me to resort to…" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Oh yeah, what will you do… huh?" Sakura growled.

"I will… I will…" Sasuke was at a complete loss for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sakura smirked. She laughed and Gaara joined in.

"We have an agreement, Sakura," Naruto said in a hard tone, he sounded furious.

"I didn't know that." Sakura pretended to be blurred and casually straightened her skirt.

"Okay, Sakura. I think this should be enough?" Gaara said and walked away.

"Hey Gaara… you promised me a half hour show…" Sakura stomped her feet and pouted.

"Oh, a pretend show. How low can you get?" Sasuke said, but there was relief eased into his words.

"Not as low as you, at least I have that… one night stand with Gaara…" Sakura said.

"Oh please, we overheard it. It was a fraud." Naruto grinned.

"Whatever…" Sakura turned around to walk off. But she found two hands were holding her back. The pink-haired teenager turned around, facing Naruto and Sasuke.

"I love you," Both of them said the same time.

Sakura was caught by surprise. The three words she had wanted to hear all along. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. What about choices? She could choose later in life. They could always start from friends. _I needed a friend. I've found friends. Maybe this would lead to a happy ending relationship. I know true friends are hard to find but the endeavor is worth it when you know they will be by your side forever._

Poised in time, the three of them remained unmoving as traces of cherry blossoms showered over them and drifted all over the place. Maybe this chapel was the right place after all. That promise, where she would someday meet her prince, maybe he's standing at her right side or her left side. There's only one way to find out. Wait, because waiting brings the best results.

- End -

A/n: Yup, this is the ending. Hope it's what you expect. Haha. Since you already read till the end, review and tell me what you think of this story. I'll improve on my others. Cheers!


End file.
